Imagination Maker
by Vipre-vassago
Summary: Imagination can birth many different things. For one who has the power to make their thoughts, and imagination, into reality, they could be considered a threat to many. Of course, for Hoka, being scouted out by Devils of all things was not something he expected. Of course, with his own problems, things couldn't get much worse for him.Rated M for Future Lemons. SonaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is Vipre-Vassago, as you no doubt know as you read the author of this. Well, getting to the point, I had an Idea for a highschool dxd, and I'm going to be serious with you. If you want a Harem for the character tell me. Also, I'm going to have some questions at the end of the chapter for you guys to answer, if that's fine with you. There's also the fact that I decided to try and do an opener thing, so I hope that's good.**

 **Moving on, this story is going to be one that isn't done too often in my opinion. The fact that Sona isn't show to often, so, instead of following the crowd with putting an OC Rias's peerage, I'm going with a character being put into Sona's.**

 **Disclaimer:** _I don't own Highschool DXD or anything referenced in this story. If I did, Sona would have a much large part in the story than she does._

* * *

{ _Opening song: The best is yet to come by Sheppard_ }

 **The opening shows Hoka sitting on a bench with a guitar in his hands. He pauses for a second as he looks towards the sky to see an image of a woman with blue hair and brown eyes hold a man with blue eyes and blonde hair.**

( _Now I've let moments pass me by, But I refuse to leave my life, To fall between the cracks of my control_ )

 **The scene shifts to the perverted trio running away from a group of angry girls, and Hoka laughing a bit at the scene.**

( _I was outspoken 'til I broke open, All the chains that were imprisoning my soul_ )

 **Hoka starts to run towards the Student council as he reaches a hand out for Sona, who's smirking at him in turn.**

( _Help me understand the best is yet to come_ )

 **The scene shift onces again to see the two dancing with each other, Sona giving a smirk while looking at each other. Hoka twirled Sona, before the two closed in.**

( _Take me by the hand before I come undone, 'Cause all this emptiness has left me feeling numb_ )

 **The scene shifts once again, to see the whole of Sona's peerage standing on the rooftop looking at the sun.**

( _But it's darkest right before the sun_ )

 **A fight soon breaks out, with Sona firing some water at something in front of her just as Hoka jumps in front of her shooting an arrow, which is followed by Tsubaki using her sacred gear, and the rest of the peerage attacking in some way or form.**

( _And if you try to swim the other way, Then they'll never let you see another day_ )

 **The scene shifts once more as it shows a blue haired girl with hair that barely passes her shoulders looking towards Sona with a forlorn look, the purple bruises on her back and arms showing.**

( _But I've been there before, I've been a soldier in this war, If you take it in your stride, You might just see the other side_ )

 **Shifting once more the scene shows Hoka with bow in his hands, as energy starts to gather on the weapon, and the arrow being made of literal energy as well.**

( _Just breathe, breathe, Because everything you seek, Is just a stone's throw away_ )

 **Hoka is shown standing in front of Sona, a glowing sword being held in his hand as the two stand next to each other staring out towards Kouh academy.**

( _Help me understand the best is yet to come, Take me by the hand before I come undone_ )

 **Finishing up, the scene shows Hoka sleeping in the grass, with a circle of Sona's peerage as well, all of them looking towards the sky.**

( _'Cause all this emptiness has left me feeling numb, But it's darkest right before the sun_ )

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU PERVERTS!"

The loud yell that was pierced through the air caused a large amount of annoyance for Hoka, as he opened his eyes to look at the cause of his current annoyance. Running away from a small horde of girls. If the boy was honest, he had hoped by all means to have at least one period where he didn't have to worry about someone from the perverted trio messing up his nap.

Blue eyes glared at the three, before a sigh broke out free from his mouth. He ran a hand through his hair that were a few shades darker than his eyes, and a slightly darker complexion than normal with his skin. Standing up, the boy started to bounce a rock in his hands, before he spotted the perverted trio running in his direction. The second they saw him, their eyes widened in surprise, and fear, before they tried to go in a different direction.

Despite this though, before they could, the blue haired boy threw the rock, sending it flying and beaming one of the three in the head, causing it to bounce of of his head, and into the second, before it finally hitting the last one, causing all three to fall with lumps on their heads.

Giving a loud yawn of annoyance, Hoka walked up to the Perverted Trio, and started to toss another rock into the air, his blue eyes half lidded showing he was still partially asleep "What did you three idiots do this time? Grope a track club member? His on a tennis club member? No wait, you three peaked on the kendo club."

The fact that he was still half asleep, to the three in front of him, was extremely frightening. For as long as Hoka had gone to this school, everyone, even the student council, knew not to wake him up. The third year was a mastermind when it came to getting petty revenge, and despite everyone knowing it was him, no one could prove it. This alone caused a lot of hair pulling for the student council president, Souna Shitori. She knew for a fact that he was the cause of more than a few problems, but there was absolutely no evidence to suggest that it was actually him.

This alone was enough to cause the three boys to back up in fear, but that only caused them to run into their first problem, the Kendo club members. The sheer killing intent that was being directed at all three of the idiots was enough to cause them to try and back up once again, before they remembered who it was that they had pissed off as well.

Giving another loud yawn, Hoka gave a lazy wave towards the Kendo club members "Hey Murayama, Katase. These three peak on you again?"

Murayama, a second year student, gave a smirk and a nod towards Hoka in response "Yup. Arigato Shisuzu-senpai. These three need to be taught a lesson."

"Ah, but the question is, will it stick this time, or the next thirty some odd times that you have to teach it to them?" The third year asked with another yawn coming at the end of his sentence.

Katase, another second year, frowned at the yawn, to were she asked "Did these three wake you up Senpai? We could let you teach them a lesson if you want."

Giving a shake of his head, The blue haired boy said "I don't think so. You ladies can deal with them. I just want to get some more sleep..."

"I see." Murayama said with an amused tone to her voice "I don't think you'll be able to Senpai."

Hoka raised an eyebrow at the girl, before he looked towards the school and saw way. Coming straight towards him was the Student council president, and she didn't look happy. The normally stoic third year, now had a glare on her face as she walked straight towards Hoka. A half sigh, half yawn, escaped the boy, as he turned back towards the Kendo club, saying by to them, before he walked towards the Souna.

Give a lazy salute towards the young woman in front of him, Hoka ignored the screams of pain from behind him, as he said "Morning to you Kaichou. What can I do for you?"

"Were you the one who painted the council room orange?" Souna bluntly asked as she glared at him from behind her glasses.

Hoka raised gained a look of annoyance, despite his still tired appearance, as he said "Now hold on just a second. I know for a fact that you and everyone else at the school know that I get back at people who wake me up, but did you, or anyone on the student council, do anything to annoy me recently?"

The young woman's glare disappeared for a thoughtful one, for a brief second, before a sigh escaped the young woman "No, we haven't. Forgive me for assuming it was you Shisuzu-san. Even still, I would like you to come with me to the student council room. There is something I would like to discuss with you."

"Hai Kaichou." Hoka said, accenting his words with another yawn "I just hope I can get some more sleep after this..."

An amused smile made its way onto Souna's face at that, but she didn't comment on it. Instead she just lead the way to the student council room. It was hardly a secret that Hoka slept a lot. Despite this though, he was extremely athletic as well. Many people would have assumed that he was a lazy idiot who wouldn't be able to do much (Male Population of Kouh), but the truth was completely different.

Hoka was an amazing shot as far as the people in the archery club were concerned, but despite this, he didn't want to join the archery club. His excuse was that it would be to much trouble. He never said he wouldn't join a club, but he didn't want to get up that early just for club activities. That comment had caused a lot of annoyance to come from any of the clubs that needed to meet early in the morning, but it actually caused the ones who took place during the day, or after school, some hope. It was funny at the time, and if you asked anyone, it was still funny.

"Ah... Why does the student council room have to be all the way on the top floor?" Hoka complained as he walked he slumped a bit in annoyance.

A frown was sent towards him as souna said "That makes no sense you must realize. You're a highly athletic individual, yet you complain about a few flights of stairs."

"I don't like exerting any more energy than I have to when I'm at school Kaichou." Hoka said, as he shivered as if remembering something "Grandpa makes sure I don't have any by the time I go to sleep."

The last part was whispered, but Souna still caught it if the slight widening of her eyes was anything to go by. Instead of asking about it, she asked "What was that Shisuzu-san?"

"It was nothing Kaichou." Hoka said with a sigh "I was actually wondering though. Would you like to play a game of chess after you're done talking to me about whatever it is?"

Hoka knew that he shouldn't have said that, but at the moment, he wanted the topic to change. The fact that there was a gleam to Souna's expression did nothing to help the situation. It was a widely known fact that Souna was extremely good at chess, but despite this, Hoka figured that turning the topic to chess would help keep things away from the topic of his grandfather.

Adjusting her glasses, Souna gave a small smirk as she said "We'll talk about what you whispered after the chess game Shisuzu-san."

Hoka slumped a bit at that comment, as he mentally hit himself in the head. He should have expected that there was no way that Souna would forget that he had whispered something. She had to good of a memory as far as the rest of the school was concerned. Of course the fact that he sat right next to her in all of their classes didn't help anything. He had tried to fall asleep in some of his classes multiple times, but that did nothing more than piss her off.

The teacher had actually given her permission to hit him in the back of the head with a ruler if he kept falling asleep. He couldn't get angry at her either considering the fact that it was the teacher who had said it and not her doing it on her own. Souna had actually said that if she had a choice in the matter she would let him sleep, if only because of the fact that even if he was lazy he had grades that were in the top 10% of the school. She had even gave him a slightly apologetic look at times when she woke him up.

If what he had whispered was anything to go by, the Souna realized she needed to go a bit easier on him as well. Even if he didn't notice it, there was a feel to him that Souna knew very well. It was part of the reason that she wanted him to come to the student council room after all. Even things went well, than everyone involved would have something to gain. Of course, that didn't automatically mean that things were going to go well.

Opening the door to the student council room, Hoka immediately took notice of the fact that everyone in the room was working on one thing or another. The vice president was looking over some papers and was writing some things down for some event or another. The rest of the council was either looking over some forms, or was typing something on a computer. The place was honestly very organized, most likely Souna's influence, but even then, it was a lot neater than one would expect for a place that a lot of paperwork went through. Of course, true to Souna's words, the whole room was bright orange.

"Kaichou, there are some papers over here that you need to sign when you get the chance." The Vice president said as she walked over to Souna.

Tsubaki Shinra was, by all standards, a beautiful woman. It was enough to consider her in the top ten for beautiful woman in Kuoh, though for the more perverted students it was because of her full figure. She had long black hair that reached the back of her knees in length, with soft amber for the color of her right eye, with the other eye being a soft violet color. She wore the standard Kuoh girls uniform, and a pair of glasses blue glasses

Sona gave a nod in response as she walked over to her desk. Hoka stayed standing, a tired look in her expression, as he looked towards Souna, who sat behind her desk "Shisuzu Hoka. Age 18, third year student. Relatives Unknown." The young woman paused as she looked towards the blue haired boy in front of her "Do you know why I called you here Shisuzu-san?"

"uh, no." Hoka said in response while rubbing at one of his eyes "Normally i'm in here because you guys think that I did something to some of the student body. Considering that I haven't done anything that would get you angry though, I have no clue."

Souna gave a small smirk as she said "For all you know, you could be in trouble. I mean, someone has to be in trouble for painting the room orange."

"Hey!" Hoka complained halfheartedly "You know for a fact that I didn't do this, and I wouldn't even dare to. I'd rather not have the whole student council on my hide for messing with them."

Adjusting her glasses, the President gave a nod of understanding, before she said "Then let's get down to the reason I've brought you here. What would you say if I told you that things like Angels, fallen angels, and devils were real?"

"I'd say that you're telling the truth." Hoka stated as he yawned a bit, ignoring the stares he was receiving from the members of the student council "I mean, I've got this weird ability, so what you said shouldn't be all that weird in comparison."

Frowning towards the blue haired boy in front of her, Souna asked "What exactly do you mean by 'Weird ability' Shisuzu-san?"

"Uh... I just need you and everyone else in here to promise not to spread this through the school. I really don't need to have more attention on me." Hoka stated with a slightly nervous look on his face, though he didn't mention the fact of what his grandfather would do if he found out someone knew of his ability.

Souna frowned a bit more, as she moved her glasses up once again "That's reasonable I guess. I'm curious as to why you're asking this of me though."

Giving a small sigh, the blue haired boy held out his hand, which caused a green light to appear in his hand as well. The light started out small, but as it continued, it started to grow into an actual shape as well. The light continued to grown, until finally, it took the form of a baseball bat of all things. Hoka held the object out towards Souna, who took it with a pensive look, before her eyes widened slightly in surprise.

The bat that she had in her hands felt like it was actually made out of wood. Despite the fact that it came out of nothing, it felt, and weighed, just like any other wooden bat would. She moved it side to side a couple of times just to make sure that it wasn't her imagination, before the frown appeared on her face once again. pointing the bat back towards Hoka, the blue haired boy took it.

"That bat. It felt like it was hollow, yet it weighed as much as an actual bat." Souna said, a frown adorning her expression as she spoke "That shouldn't be possible, yet you did as such."

Hoka gave sigh as he said "Do you see why I didn't want you to tell anyone? Who in their right mind would believe that I would be able to make something like this?"

"You'd be surprised." Souna stated, as she sat back in her chair a little bit "The reason I brought you here was because I want you to join the student council, but, instead of it being standard, I want you to be a part of my peerage as a reincarnated Devil."

Hoka's eyes narrowed a bit at that, before he took notice of everyone staring at him. Looking behind him he saw that everyone had stopped what they were doing and was staring straight at him. Tsubaki, the vice president, adjusted her glasses as he turned his gaze to her, and there was a gleam to them that he couldn't make out. Turning back towards Souna, Hoka crossed his arms, the sleepiness completely gone from his gaze.

"I'm not going to say no right away, but I want some questions answered before I make my decision. Is that fair Shitori-san?" Hoka asked in a sharp tone that caused Souna to narrow her eyes.

The two stared each other down for a few seconds, before the black haired girl nodded "That seems reasonable. What is it you want to know?"

"The first thing is, what are you going to do if I decline?" Hoka asked with a laid back tone which made the tension in the air disappear.

Souna leaned forward a bit while moving her hands under her chin "We would adjust your memories of this meeting as that of us giving you a warning, which was going to be the cover story. You would forget our existence as Devils and you would go on you're way like normal."

"What exactly is a peerage? I understand what you mean by reincarnated Devil, as reincarnation means being reborn, but the peerage I don't know."

"A peerage is a group of people who are servants of the one who is the King of the peerage. Not everyone treats their servants as such however. Some treat them as family, and friends. I treat all of my peerage as Friends and co-workers." Souna responded just as quickly, making sure to say the last part as to make sure that hoka knew that he wouldn't be a glorified slave to her.

Hoka looked towards the girl in front of him a bit more, before he asked "Would you be able to help me with controlling this power I have?"

Souna gave a small, almost unnoticeable, smile as she said "Yes we would. I have a person on my peerage that has a similar ability, in a sense, who would be able to practice with you. Is there any particular reason why?"

The blue haired boy stayed silent as he thought over what was said. He knew that she wasn't lying when it came to the peerage thing, but the fact was that she had no clue as to if he actually should or not. While he would have to answer to Souna, there was still a lot of freedom that he would have if what she said was correct. The biggest thing though was that if they were being honest, than there was a large chance that they would accept him for what he was, and other things such as that.

"Souna." Hoka said with a sigh "I'll agree to joining you're 'Peerage' under two circumstances."

The black haired devil frowned a bit at Hoka ignoring her question, but she recovered quickly enough for him not to notice "Depending on the circumstances."

"First and foremost, My past is my past. I don't want to talk about it unless I know that I can trust you to not to judge me for it." Hoka said with a frown, blue eyes having a piercing quality to them.

The violet eyed young woman frowned a bit but nodded in understanding "That seems reasonable. What of your other condition?"

The blue eyed boy stayed silent almost as if he wasn't paying attention, causing an annoyed look to appear on Souna's face as she made to say something, but she paused when she saw the color draining from Hoka's skin. The drain was so sudden that Souna couldn't hold back her surprise as she laned forwards over her desk, a actually worried look on her face.

"Hoka-san?!" Souna asked as she tried to gain the boy's attention.

Shaking his head as to get those thoughts out, Hoka gave a nervous look as he said "My second condition is you, and you're peerage, under no circumstance, are to go anywhere near my Oji-sama."

Souna sighed in annoyance "Really? That's all you're worried about? Me and my peerage can take care of ourselves."

"No, no, no! You don't understand Shitori Souna!" Hoka said with genuine fear in his voice causing it to raise a few octaves "It's not for your protection. It's for me! If my Oji-sama found out I joined a group that had not one, not two but seven girls? He would beat the shit out of me for 'Trying to create a harem' because it's, and I quote "Disrespectful to the woman of the world to group them together for a single man" and I'd rather not get beaten up for a misunderstanding."

Blinking a few times at what the boy had just said, Souna gave a sympathetic look as she nodded in understand "I see. So that is why you wish us to not meet your Oji-sama. I believe that's understandable. I believe you're conditions can be met."

Hoka let out a sigh of complete relief as he bowed to Souna "Thank you Kaichou. You don't know just how frightening my Oji-sama can be unless you meet him, and unless you plan to be my girlfriend in the future, you will not end up meeting him."

"I have no such plans for the future." Souna stated, though she withheld the 'just yet'.

Souna wasn't a fool. She knew for a fact that a majority of the relationships with high class devils stemmed from a king making someone of the opposite gender their servant. There was a possibility, no matter how small, that she could end up liking the man in front of her, but at the moment that wasn't a possibility. There was also the fact that she had to deal with 'him' in the near future, and she didn't want to kill of something she started because of circumstances.

Moving out of her thoughts, The student council president motioned towards a Chessboard "I believe you challenged me to a game of chess before we arrived here? We can Add you to the peerage afterwards."

The blue haired boy grimaced at the motion of the game of chess, but even still he followed the young woman who would be his king, even though he didn't know what that meant. He had to guess that it meant something along the lines of a chessboard, but that brought the question of what piece he would be. He suspected that she had pawns left, but what about other pieces? Would she use one of those pieces or was he going to be a pawn. He was fairly intimate with chess, so he knew the rules, but whatever this peerage was, he really didn't know.

Sitting across from Souna, who had taken the white pieces, and he had taken the black pieces. As Hoka looked towards the board though, he took note of the pawns in the front having markings on them, though there were only three that had the markings. Added to that was a single Rook that had similar markings, a knight with the markings as well, along with the queen piece.

Giving a longer look towards the those pieces, Hoka payed attention as Souna started the game, causing the blue haired boy to look towards his opponent. Opening the same way he always did, the blue haired boy bunkered down for a long game. He knew for a fact that Souna was smart, so a chess game would be right up her alley.

About thirty minutes later, Hoka was leaning back in his chair as he rubbed his temples to get rid of a headache. He had fought valiantly as far as he was concerned, but in the end he lost like was expected. Even still, he was getting a calculating look from the young woman across from him. On his side he still had two pawns, a rook and a bishop, while she had a single pawn left, and both her bishops, her queen, and a rook. Hoka had taken more of her pieces, but in return, she was more prepared and he lost because of it. The game actually took enough time that the two were the only ones left in the room as well.

Silence went between the two for a couple minutes, before Souna said "I have to say, that was the most fun I had in a game of chess in a long time. Did you're Oji-sama teach you how to play?"

Scratching the right side of his head, Hoka looked away with a slight dusting of his cheeks due to embarrassment "Yes. He was a slave driver with making sure I could plan ahead, and as such, Chess was one of the many games he taught me."

A smirk made its way onto Souna's face as she regarded her newest peerage member "Yet you still hold your Oji-sama in high regard. Most would hold grudge at this point if what you've said is anything to go by."

"Well, I still love him despite what he's put me through. It was all to make sure that I was able to take care of myself." Hoka said with a small smile, which soon disappeared as he shuddered a bit "I can, however, say that I don't want to go through any of that ever again."

To everyone who was still in the rooms surprise, Souna chuckled a bit at his words, giving a smirk towards the boy in front of her "You're amusing you know that? It's been a long time since i've laughed at someone's words."

"Well, I'm glad that you find me amusing." Hoka said with an honest tone and a smile "But even still, I think it's about time that I head home. Shall we proceed with whatever it is you need to do."

Souna gave a nod, as she said "Then let's proceed. Also, my real name is Sona Sitri."

Hoka let a smile appear on his face as he stood up and walked over to Sona. The devil in turn took the queen piece off the chessboard, which caused it to start to glow a bit. Hoka frowned a little bit, before it started to glow a deep blue color. The color must follow some sort of internal energy that Sona had, as she gave a smirk at the surprised look that he had. The blue haired boy was about to back up a bit, but Sona paused as to make sure that he knew this wouldn't hurt him.

Setting the chess piece against his chest, The piece floated in front of his chest as Sona started to speak "I command thee, on my name Sona Sitri. Become my servant and live you're new life with joy as my queen."

The glowing blue chess piece disappeared into Hoka's chest, causing a blue light to glow around him at the same time. When she light finally disappeared, the blue haired boy, was moving his limbs a bit, as if he was trying to get used to a new pair of clothes. The fact that he was frowning showed that he was confused at the same time, but he didn't seem bothered by it at the same time.

"I feel lighter somehow..." Hoka said with a frown before he looked towards Sona "Is this because of the chess piece?"

Sona nodded in response "Of course. It's not done too often, but I knew that I didn't have enough pieces to reincarnate you otherwise. As such, you are now my queen." Sona paused when Hoka stiffened a bit, but considering the condition from earlier she continued "The queen has all of the boosts that the other pieces have. The strength and defense of the rook, the speed of the knight, and the magical affinity of the bishop. I believe the last one will help you with your Sacred gear as well."

"Sacred gear?" Hoka asked with a furrowed brow "Is that what my ability is called?"

Giving a nod in response, the King said "Sacred gears are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. I've never heard of a sacred gear like yours, but at the same time, there are many sacred gears that are unknown. What I am curious of though is why you required the equivalent to 9 pawns to be reincarnated."

"For all we know, my sacred gear could be the reason for that." The queen stated in response, though he still had a slightly confused look on his face, though it disappeared not to long after as he continued "Either way I need to head home now. If I don't get home in thirty minutes, my Oji-sama promised to have me go through his hell training again."

A smirk made its onto Sona's face as she nodded "I understand. I expect you to be here first thing in the morning before anything though. I need to have you acquainted with the rest of the student council, which doubles as my peerage. That and I need to have you understand your duties as both my Queen, and my new accountant. I believe you're best grades are in your math classes after all."

Koha gave a nod in response, as he gave his goodbye to Sona, and walked out of the room, a tired look appearing on his face the second he left the room. Today was not a fast day either. Starting with the classes, and then the incidents after school, Hoka wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Of course, considering the fact that he needed to get home made sure that he didn't. The threat of his grandfather's training was enough of an incentive.

A twenty minute walk brought Hoka to an older styled dojo-esque building that even had the front door being made of rice paper. To the sides of building were two sakura trees, that had yet to bloom, and the mailbox out in front of it. Walking up the stairs to the house, Hoka took his shoes off, showing feet that were smaller than the shoe size suggested, before he continued forward and into the main room were the silhouette of a person was on the other side of the door to a bedroom.

"I'm home Oji-sama." Hoka said in a soft tone.

A deep hum came from the other side of the door as some smoke appeared as well "Hokatoria. You cut it close. Can you tell me the reason as to why it took you so long to get home?"

"Hai Oji-sama." Hoka bowed towards the silhouette, despite the fact that he was still in the seiza position "I was recruited into the Student council and I had to stay as to learn my job and what my responsibilities are."

Another hum came from the other side of the door as the old man behind it said "I see. Than tell me, what is your position and how far are you up the chain of command."

"I am the new accountant of the student council. Despite this, however, I am considered to be second in command Oji-sama." Hoka said with the same soft tone "I wish to take a bath before I go to bed for tomorrow. May I be dismissed?"

Some smoke made its way into the air, as the old man said "You are dismissed. I expect you to take over the student council by the end of the mouth Hisho."

Hoka flinched at the last words, though he still said a quick 'Of course Oji-sama' before walking up towards her room and to his private bathroom. Taking the uniform off, Hoka's arms were exposed first as dark purple bruises were shown in the way that suggested they were not training.

It was obvious where one of the conditions from before came from.

* * *

 **So that's that. What did you guys think in general? I decided to put Hoka as the queen instead of the Pawn that Saji was, because of a very specific reason. Hoka's sacred gear is, by what I'm planning for it, to strong for 7 pawns. It isn't going to be like the boosted gear, make no mistake with that, but it's still going to be strong enough that you need more than just seven pawns to it, and then there's the fact that I plan to make it so that he plays a larger part In Sona's life than just a pawn. Queens are the most important piece after all, minus the king.**

 **Moving on I have some questions for you.**

 **1: What did you think of the way I presented Hoka?**

 **2: what is you're opinion on Hoka in general?**

 **3: Do you have any idea what the sacred gear he has will be called?**

 **4: What do you think Sona meant when she thought of 'Him' as she put it?**

 **5: What is you're opinion on Hoka's grandfather?**

 **6: Any thoughts and comments on the story besides the questions?**

 **Thats all I got for now, and you can expect another update in a week at least. I'll be trying to get it out faster, but I still have school to worry about, so there is no promises.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! I'm back with yet another chapter! I'm sorry this took so long to post, but I do have things at school, and home that I needed to deal with first. In this case, I hope you can forgive me for r late update. Either way though, I'm happy for all the reviews! Sixteen in one chapter? That's honestly amazing! I hope to get even more with this chapter and I can't wait to hear what people think of this chapter, despite it being more of a build up to the real trouble of next chapter, but no secrets from Mexico!**

 **Either way, I hope to hear good things from you guys, and I know that everyone that reviewed got a response to me, so here's the next chapter! I really do hope to hear from you Guy's again ok?**

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Hoka rubbed at his eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them, while moving towards the closet to get his uniform. Yesterday was a wild day as far as he was considered considering the fact that he was now a Devil for the Peerage of Sona Sitri. He didn't know exactly what that meant before, but now that he was thinking over it the day after it happened, he couldn't think anything of it except accepting it. The saying there's no use crying over spilled milk applied here as far as he was concerned.

The blue haired boy paused for a second as he frowned while looking at something. Moving a hand over to his chest, he winced a couple of times, before moving to grab a large bundle of bandages. Starting by wrapping the chest area, than moving to the arms as to make sure the bruises on them were not noticed. Of course, putting some anti bruising cream on the wounds as well, before shrugging the dress shirt of the uniform on, and then putting the rest of the uniform on as well.

Looking into the mirror after putting everything on, Hoka paused and frowned as he moved a hand towards his hair, noticing that it was starting to get a bit long. It would seem that he would need to get a haircut soon, but that would have to wait. He needed to get downstairs and start making breakfast.

Steeling his resolve, the new queen, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen of the dojo, ignoring everything except making the meal he was required to make. While he was cooking though, his thoughts drifted to what Sona had said yesterday. His sacred gear being the forefront of that thought process. It was fascinating, and relieving, to know that he wasn't the only one with an ability that stemmed from an outside source. The fact that it was apparently gifted to humans by the will of the bible's god.

Going by that though, what was the name of his sacred gear? He was thankful that his grandfather didn't know about it, though the fact that it was the old man's training that caused it to manifest. That was a blow to his pride, but than again there wasn't anything that could be said against it. Hoka wanted nothing more to do with his grandfather so he could actually be himself, but so long as the old man was still around, there was nothing that could be done against it.

A scowl appeared on Hoka's face as he thought of his grandfather. There wasn't a day that passed that he wished the old man would have a heart attack, but at the same time, if he did, there was no where else for him to go. If the old man died, than he would end up on the streets before anyone could help him. As such, he had to deal with everything old man did.

Shaking his thoughts away, Hoka finished plating the food, and carried it all to the table, setting it on one side, for his grandfather, and another plate for himself. Despite the food being there, Hoka stayed in the seiza position not even making an attempt to go for the food. Instead, the blue haired boy stayed exactly where he was as he waited for his grandfather to appear.

The loud thump of a wooden cane was suddenly heard as Hoka waited for a couple of minutes. Eventually the thumping grew loud enough and the silhouette of his grandfather. The old man paused for a second, before opening the door to show an old man who could be considered ancient. He had no hair on his head, though he had a small beard that hid his mouth, of a white color. Wrinkles on his skin made it seem like his eyes were droopy, and he wore a traditional black kimono with a dark blue inner robe.

"Hokatoria. You remember my orders correct?" The old man asked with a deep tone that almost seemed to make the room rumble.

It took all of Hoka's willpower not to flinch at the tone the old man in front of her spoke with, but instead he nodded "Hai Oji-sama. I am to take over the student council in a month's time at most."

"Good. I don't need a Hisho like you to bring this family name into the dirt." The old man snapped out, causing the queen to flinch openly this time "Did you just flinch?"

Hoka's eyes widened a bit, as she straightened as best as she could, and keeping a level tone of voice as he responded "No Oji-sama."

"Don't lie to me!" The old man yelled as the cane he held was picked up and smashed into the side of Hoka's head, causing a yelp of pain "No Shisuzu would flinch at words alone! You are a disgrace to this family!"

Hoka Inwardly flinched once again, but instead of showing it the blue haired queen sat up as best as he could, while also staying in the Seiza position. Despite the calm expression on his face, the trickle of blood that went down the right side of his face went unnoticed by him as he tried to keep calm in front of his grandfather.

Giving a 'humph' of disappointment, the old man started to eat. Hoka made no motion for his own food, as the old man stopped for a second and scowled "Once again you disappoint me with your cooking ability as well as you're standing in the world. Eat Hisho! You must be at you're best at school!"

Hoka gave a mumbled out 'Hai Oji-sama' before he started to eat at a pace that was faster than normal, but slow enough to keep his manners. Finishing the food as quickly as possible, Hoka then washed the dishes, before he left for school, ignoring the looks he was receiving along the way. There was to much on his mind at the moment to care.

Walking into the school, and still ignoring the talking that went around him, he did, however, notice that there were some worried glances as well. Even the perverted Trio were mumbling something, and were sending him pitying looks. That was rare as it was, but the three could act like normal people at times. Despite this, Hoka frowned at the looks, but instead of asking anyone about it, he continued on his way to the student council room.

Making sure to knock on the door first, Hoka heard the voice of Sona telling him to come in, to where he sighed in relief. He needed to tell Sona about what His grandfather wanted him to do, but that could wait a bit.

"Ah, Hoka, I need you to-" Sona began, but she stopped, her eyes widening a bit as she looked towards the blood that had trailed on the side of Hoka's face. Moving up to him, the Sitri took his head into her hands, much to his surprise, as she hotly asked "Who did this to you?"

Sending a confused glance to Sona, the queen asked "What are you talking about Kaichou?"

"This wound right here!" She ground out as her violet eyes narrowed at the wound "How is it that you made your way to school and you didn't notice the blood on the side of your head?"

The queen flinched a bit at that. It would seem that he had gotten used to getting hit a bit too much. He hardly noticed the blood that was on the side of his head, but at right now was not the time for this to be discussed. Taking the hand that was holding his head, Hoka moved it away from his head, as he took a few steps back.

Frowning towards his king, Hoka said "Now isn't the time for that Kaichou."

"How is this not the time to worry about an injury you received?" Tsubaki, the vice president of the student council, asked with a noticeable frown.

He didn't respond right away. How would he tell them that this was normal without having to explain his past to them. He wouldn't be able to as far as he could think. Considering that though, instead of saying as such, the blue haired boy instead, sighed and said "My grandfather wants me to take over the student council from you in a month time."

Sona paused for a second, as her eyes narrowed "Why would he want that?"

"I'm not telling you." Hoka said, causing Sona to narrow her eyes, but before she could say anything, Hoka glared at his king "You said that you wouldn't ask me about my personal life, and this counts in that category!"

Violet eyes narrowed to glare right back as Sona crossed her arms at Hoka "I won't ask you, as I promised, but if something like this happens again, than I am going to push for information. Now, why is it that you're Oji-sama wants you to take over my student council? This I need to know."

Giving a deep sigh, while also rubbing at his temples, the blue haired boy turned back towards Sona, while also noting that the rest of the student council is looking at them "He thinks that I need to be the best in status here, and as far as he's concerned, being the president of the student council is part of that. I have no plans for taking this council from you Sona, and you don't have to worry."

"While i'm glad to hear that you won't turn on me, I still wish to know more." Sona said, though she quickly held up a hand before anything else could be said "I understand that you wish to keep things to yourself, so I won't ask any more from you. I just want for you to know, that while I don't spoil my servants, I still care for them deeply."

Hoka rubbed the back of his head a bit, as he nodded "I understand Kaichou. Now, what is there for me to do? I still need to get acquainted with my job as an accountant."

Sona gave a smirk towards her new queen, before she motioned for the boy to follow her. the first thing that Hoka noticed was the large pile of paperwork on the desk. Walking up to the desk, he took a single piece of paper, seeing that it was an expense report on the baseball club, as well as another piece of paper with it that was a request for more funding for expenses.

Looking back towards his king, Hoka raised an eyebrow at her, to which Sona simply motioned towards the pile of paper "This is all of the paperwork on expenses and funding. Normally this is distributed between the members of the council evenly, but with your addition, it all falls onto you. This is all of the paperwork for this year. I took the liberty of taking it all out of the filing cabinet so that you could file it how you're comfortable, so that you could find everything easier."

"I would have asked why there was so much, but you explained that, so thank you." Hoka said, before he sighed slightly "Thank you for letting me file it the way I wish Kaichou. The way I stay organized is unorthodox, and would be confusing by normal standards."

Giving a nod in understanding, the president walked away from Hoka as he sat behind his new work desk. Cracking his neck a couple of times, as well as flexing out his fingers, he began on the paperwork. There was a lot of paperwork that didn't need to be worried about other than filing it, but there were some things that honestly didn't need to be worried about. A few of the clubs, such as a Ikebana club, didn't need more funding, as the only thing they wanted it for was better quality when it came to the type of Vase they used.

Some of the other things though, however, involved things such as research funding, for certain clubs. One of the first that appeared was the Occult research club. Apparently they needed more funding for research purposes. It sounded reasonable enough, but Sona had the final word on what club received funding and which clubs didn't.

Making the small pile of papers that needed signing neat, Hoka walked up to Sona's desk, and held the papers out. Sona, in turn, took them, as the blue haired boy spoke "I looked through the funding requests, and these were the ones that seemed reasonable, as well as needed more than anything. The Baseball club needs more funding for better quality bats, as to make sure they lasted longer. The Kendo club needs new equipment, something about 'using it to much'. The tennis club needs a tennis ball launcher for their newer students joining their club. Finally the Occult research club for 'Research' purposes."

Sona went over the items that Hoka gave her, before she set the m down and started to sign them one at a time. The only one that wasn't signed in the group was the photography club. Hoka frowned a bit, before he looked at the request once again. It seemed reasonable as far as he could see. Needing a better quality camera for the school newspaper seemed reasonable, though it was just now that he looked at the name 'Matsuda' who sent the request.

"Kaichou. Why does the name Matsuda, sound familiar?" Hoka asked as he started to try and figure out who that was.

Sona put a hand to her forehead as she sighed "He's part of the perverted trio, the one who earned the nickname Ero Megane."

"Wait, isn't that the dumbass who said you're three sizes without a second thought?" Hoka asked with a raised eyebrow, though he paused when Sona's form suddenly gained a bit of killing intent.

The black haired devil looked up towards Hoka with a sharp quality to her violet eyes "He did what?"

"He said you're three sizes to me on my first day of school." Hoka responded truthfully, not all that scared now that he knew that the killing intent wasn't directed at him "He apparently has an encyclopedia of all of the 'Hottest girls in the school's' three sizes. I was about ready to kick his face in at that point, but I needed to get to the administration office."

The sharp quality in her look softened a little bit as she nodded "I see. Most men in your situation would have taken that and used it to fulfill perverted fantasies."

"Kaichou, I'm not the brightest when it comes to the fairer sex, but I knew for a fact that even touching that book would get me injured, or at the very least put in the hospital." The blue haired boy bluntly stated before he walked back to his desk.

Looking over the rest of the paper that was on his desk, Hoka, finished filing the rest of his work fairly easily. There was a lot of account files showing how much each club was getting at the moment, how how much was going to be going into the club next week. Thinking over it, it seemed like a good system due to the fact that if there was a club that needed to have less funding due to there being too much for their activities, than they could easily fix that without having a problem.

Stretching a bit now that the rest of his work was finished, Hoka stood up to leave, but he stopped when a hand touched his shoulder. Looking towards the hand, he was slightly surprised to see the white haired girl that was in the room before. He didn't know who she was, which wasn't surprising consider that she was in a year below him, but that didn't mean much now that he was a part of the same group as she was.

The girl gave a soft smile, as she gently said "I think you should clean up the blood off the side of your face before you go to class Shisuzu-senpai. While we've seen blood before, I'm sure the rest of the school wouldn't take it as well."

"Ah." Hoka spoke with a nod "Thank you for reminding me of that. I was getting a good number of stairs before when I walked through the school."

Giving a smile towards him once again, she said "I'm Hanakai Momo, Shisuzu-senpai. Its nice to be formally introduced to you."

"Its nice to meet you as well Hanakai-san." Hoka said right back with a more neutral tone, though there was a small smile on his face as well.

Giving a small smile right back, Momo pulled a small tissue off of a nearby desk to wipe the blood off the side of his face, causing the piece of tissue to turn a light pink as it spread over the whole object. The blue haired boy would have protested if not for the fact that she had already started by the time he went to comment on it. Now that she had started it didn't seem to matter all that much to him, though he did look towards Sona with a helpless expression, getting a shake of her head in response.

When Momo eventually finished cleaning off the blood from Hoka's face, the blue haired boy had his attention focused on Sona, mainly due to the fact that she was walking towards him. Momo, who gave a secretive smile, and a small giggle, simply backed away as the two looked towards each other in silence.

"I expect you to at least consult me if you need help Shisuzu-san." Sona stated with her characteristic frown "I did say, after all, that while I do not spoil my servants, I still care for them deeply."

Hoka nodded in understanding as he said "I understand Kaichou. Even still, I don't trust you completely."

"Trust is something to be earned, not given." The blue haired boy's king said in response "I understand. After school today though, I want you to head here instead of home. Make an excuse to your Oji-sama or whatever you need, as we are going to help you train with your sacred gear."

Giving a nod in understanding, the blue haired boy waved behind him as he headed out of the room. Even though he had left, Sona still stared at the door, a pensive look on her face, as she frowned in thought. There was something going on at Hoka's home, and she wanted to know what it was, but she was bound by her promise. It pained her slightly that there was nothing that she could say or do to change his mind, but the fact of the matter was that something needed to be done.

Turning towards her oldest friend, Tsubaki, Sona asked "Tsubaki, when we are finished with our training today, I want you to follow Shizusu so that we can catalog where he lives. I plan to visit him at one point."

"Hai Kaichou." Was Tsubaki's response, though the black haired vice president gave a secretive smile towards the other girls in the club.

Tsubaki knew for a fact that Sona was taking more interest in Hoka than normal. the question though, was if the blue haired boy spotted the interest as well. it seemed that the two, to a fault, were dense when it came to things that didn't have to do with the mind. That, or whatever Hoka's grandfather did emotionally stunted the boy. for the rest of Sona's peerage, they hoped it was the former and not the later when it came to it.

The class periods for the whole of the peerage, was boring as far as that was concerned. Hoka, however, was having an even worse time in classes. The biggest reason for this was because of the fact that he didn't get much sleep last night. No matter what he did he couldn't fall asleep, and his consciousness for classes suffered for it. For once though, Sona, instead of waking him up in the middle of classes like she normally did, she let him sleep. The more she learned about the boy, the more lenient she was getting with him.

Looking at him with how he was now though, it was almost serene with how he looked. Most of the time when people looked towards the boy that was in front of her at the moment, they saw someone who was exhausted to the point that he looked like he was about to fall asleep. Now though, he looked as if he was completely calm, and peaceful. As she looked closer though, she frowned when she saw something under his eyes that looked out of place.

Looking around the room quickly, Sona took note that a majority of the students were paying attention to the class. Those that weren't were looking at something on their desk. The fact that they were in the back of the room also helped to keep eyes off of them, so with that in mind Sona reached a hand under one of Hoka's eyes. Moving her hand gently under the eyelid, the devil's eyes narrowed as makeup gave way to show dark bags under Hoka's eyes.

Sona would have taken more off, if not for the fact that the boy was starting to stir, but even then, the bell was going to ring in a minute anyway. She could talk about her discovery later. Right now, class was more important, as well as image. She couldn't afford to look soft in front of the rest of the school if what Hoka's grandfather said was the truth. The boy might not want to take over the student council, but you could never be too careful.

Seeing the blue haired boy sitting up, while rubbing his eyes, made Sona frown once again. It would seem that he was a more exhausted than she originally expected. That wasn't healthy no matter what the situation was, but to make things worse, she knew that it was because of something at home. She had promised to stay away from the subject, but if it kept getting worse, than she would have no choice but to interfere. She would not, under any circumstance, let someone under her protection suffer if she could help it.

"Shisuzu-san. Are you sure you're alright?" Sona asked once the boy was fully standing up, though the fact that he didn't look at her right away made her assume he hardnt heard her "Shisuzu-san? Did you hear me?"

Hoka, in response, jumped a bit as he blearily looked around the room, before his eyes settled on Sona "Wha...?"

"Hoka-san." Sona spoke to gain the boy's attention, his blue eyes looking towards sona with enough coherence for her to continue "Are completely sure you're alright Hoka-san? You look exhausted."

Blinking a few times to get the sleepiness out of his eyes, Hoka let a small yawn, as he nodded "Hai Kaichou. I'm just waking up at the moment is all. Is the last class of the day over?"

Sona's eyes narrowed a bit at that question. Hoka had slept through, not only this class, but the three before as well, and to make it worse, she had tried to wake him up gently as well. Nothing she did worked, even after she got to the more violent options, like the ruler. That wasn't just unhealthy, that was dangerous. He was showing signs of Major Fatigue, and if it continued he could end up in a minor coma, something that even a devil wouldn't be able to get up from easily.

"Hoka-san." Sona said gaining the boys attention once again "You're not training today."

The blue haired boy's eyes widened a bit at that declaration "What?! But weren't you the one who-"

Sona cut him off quickly with a motion of her hand. Deciding to be harder on her newest servant, she glared at the boy sitting in front of her "Hoka-san, you are showing signs of major fatigue. If this continues you're going to end up in a minor coma. I won't risk your health just to get you stronger. Having you train would be detrimental to your health, and i'm not going to take that chance."

"But-" Hoka tried to continue, but he was cut off once again by the glare that Sona gave him. Sighing in acceptance, the queen nodded "I understand Kaichou."

Nodding to show that she was content with that, Sona stood up from her desk, but she didn't leave right away, as instead she said "I expect you to rest Hoka-san. We will train tomorrow, but until than, you are to rest and regain your strength."

Sona had looked towards the boy, seeing him give a nod of understanding, before she left, though she did spot the look that he had before she left. He had looked so lost, and confused, as if he didn't know what to do with himself. She hoped that she was wrong, but it was almost like he didn't know what to do without someone telling him what to do. That type of thing only happened to someone who was thoroughly subservient, but it didn't seem that way when he had an actual job to do.

Her eyes narrowed further as she remembered the wound he had received this morning. From what Hanakai had told her after he had left, it looked like it was made from a club of some sort. Considering the fact that Hoka had said that he lived with his grandfather, that meant that he was on the old side to the point that he would need help walking. Going by that, it would mean that he would have a walker or a cane, but considering how Hoka talk of the man, a cane seemed more realistic.

A scowl appeared on Sona's face at that thought. It would seem that Hoka's own grandfather was the cause of the wound this morning. Add that with the fact that the boy was hopelessly subservient in one way or another, and it wasn't hard to figure out that the old man abused his grandson. The reason why, however, was something that she still needed to figure out. The next thing though, was figuring out how to make it so that the old man would stop, or was taken out of the equation completely.

It would seem that she would have to do the observation herself as to make sure about certain things. Tsubaki would still be going with her as there was no one else she would trust with watching her back more, but she was going to be watching Hoka herself.

Walking back to the student council room as fast as she could, the President of said council, walked towards Tsubaki, before motioning for her to follow. The vice president had a slightly confused look on her face, but decided to follow anyway. Sona, however, continued to walk until they were both outside and behind the school, just in time to see Hoka walking around the school with a distraught expression on his face.

"Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked with a soft, but questioning tone "Are you joining me in following Hoka-san home?"

Sona didn't answer right away, but not to long after she said "This isn't just following anymore Tsubaki-san. Hoka-san is showing signs of major fatigue. If things continue like this, than he will fall into a minor coma."

Tsubaki's eyes narrowed a bit in understanding, before the two followed the boy in silence. He seemed to be walking slower than was normal, but even then still continued on his way showing that he at least knew where he was going. Seeing his distraught expression almost made Sona regret sending him home some early, but then she remembered that tired look on his face. This was for his own good, and there was no way she was going to let him get worse if she had a choice.

When Hoka finally started to slow down, it was in front of Dojo style house. It had a rice paper door in front of it, so when the door closed, the light inside of the house caused Hoka's form to be clearly seen. He set his bag down softly before going into the seiza position. Thankfully both Tsubaki and Sona were close enough that they could hear what was said in the house.

"I'm home Oji-sama." Hoka's voice rang out, though it was a lot more subdued than what was normal in both of the girls opinions.

A rumbling hum was heard next, as an older voice said "I was told that you would be home late. Why are you here Hisho."

That word caused both Tsubaki and Sona to grit their teeth. What grandfather would call their own grandchild a wretch? Calming down quickly though, the two continued to listen. It wouldn't do if they were found out so soon, or at all, as they still needed to get more information.

"Kaichou sent me home to rest Oji-sama." Hoka said with the same soft tone as before "She was worried that I was going to go into a coma due to fatigue."

A loud 'heh' was heard from in the house, as the old man practically barked "You are a Shisuzu! There was no way something as petty as fatigue would stop you! As such, I want you to change into your training clothes, you are practicing you're kendo Kata's until you drop tonight! You know where to train as well!"

It took a lot of willpower for Sona to not do anything, but it was obvious as to why Hoka was so tired. If this was how the old man treated him most of the time, than it was no wonder that he was on the brink of a coma via exhaustion. There was no reason why the old man should treat him as such, but there were some people that defied logic. Considering Logic was Sona's best friend though, it left a lot to desire when it came to her questions.

Flying to the top of the house, Sona and Tsubaki both gently rested on the top of the house waiting for Hoka to exit the house. They could have just left now, but something was telling her to wait before doing anything else. Sona didn't listen to her gut very often, but something was compelling her to stay as to make sure that she got more information."

After waiting a few minutes, the door the backyard of the house opened up to show the old man that had talked before, being followed by a girl if what she saw was correct. The girl had soft brown eyes that seemed extremely nervous, and she had blue hair that was put into a loose bun, though it was obvious that the hair was to short to be put into a bun despite it being in the restriction. She was wearing a modest uniform of some sort. She had a Black Shitagai, with a dark blue Hakama over it, with a white obi wrapping around her waist. She had a pair of Tabi style socks with straw sandals. In her right had was a Shinai, or at least they thought it was a Shinai until the side of the weapon gleamed in the moonlight.

"Start your practice!" The old man barked, which caused the young woman to almost flinch if the tensing of her muscles was anything to go by, before she pulled the sword out of its sheath faster than the two devils could tack.

The Katana in her hands gleamed in the moonlight, in a flash of silver, cutting a dummy that was in front of her in a flash. The sword's edge was raised in the air as to show the motion was done, but the only other evidence of the action was the dummy that was cut in half. The cut on the straw dummy was completely neat, and it was almost like it was made it that way due to how neat it was.

The old man walked up to the dummy and inspected it, before he growled and barked "Try again Gaki! I want a better cut this time!"

"What is he talking about kaichou? That cut was perfect." Tsubaki whispered showing her discomfort with what the old man was asking.

Sona gave a soft hum in agreement, but instead of verbally answering, she continued to watch. She didn't know who this girl in front of her was, but the fact was that she was a victim of this old man as well as Hoka. The two had to be siblings of some sort, at least logically that was what it seemed.

Frowning deeply, Sona turned away from the practice that was in front of her "We got what we could Tsubaki. It's time to head home."

Sona didn't know what was going on at the moment, but she was determined to figure it out.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think chapter? To be honest, I thought it was a bit rushed, but someone else's opinion might contradict my own. Either way, I do have some questions for you guys, if your willing to answer them of course.**

 **1: Did I go to far with the abusiveness of Hōka's grandfather?**

 **2: Did the injury ignorance seem realistic in Hoka's case?**

 **3: what do you think is really going on at Hoka's home?**

 **4: What do you think the relationship between Hōka and that girl is?**

 **5: any other comments or questions?**

 **That's all I got at this point, and also, expect the next chapter to be excess of 6000 words for making up for the long updates this story will have.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well. Here I am with another chapter after another week eh? I can say, with complete certainty, this story is a big hit with a lot of people, and the 31 reviews reinforce this statement. I am eternally grateful for all of the support when it comes to this story, and I promise to get you another chapter next Thursday, which will be my new update schedule for this story. I might skim here and there as I still have school, but you won't have to wait months at a time for chapters like some people would make you wait.**

 **Moving on, this chapter is completely from Sona's POV, in the third POV sense of course, but still in her point of view. To be honest, this chapter was harder then normal, not just because of it being over six thousand words, but also because I was trying to keep Sona in character at the same time. So, I'll have more questions for you, as normal, at the end of the chapter, so I hope to get some responses from that as well.**

 **Moving on, I hope you enjoy this chapter, but I do not own anything that is not my OC's or original plot.**

* * *

To be perfectly honest, Sona was exhausted. No matter what she did she could get to sleep after the information she found out about last night. She didn't know exactly what was going on, but it was enough to keep her thinking. There was a lot of things that could be said when it came to Sona, but being unprepared was not one of them. It was know that she liked to plan for everything she could, but the fact was that she pushed herself to hard in this situation.

Sona had stayed up all night to think over things that she could do as to try and help her newest peerage member, but the fact of the matter was that it was something she didn't know how to plan for. Everything she thought of was shot down not too longer after due to Hoka himself. If she tried to confront him about what was going on, that was going to be a big mistake due to how it would breach their agreement. If she tried to go on a more covert way, than she risked hurting Hoka once again by having to explain how she got the information she received.

Hoka, by definition, was an unplannable factor. Every plan that she tried thinking up as to help the boy, would break any and all trust they had established in an instant. Despite this though, she was trying her best to try and figure out a way to help her new queen. There had to be another way to help him, and that was something that she would kill to figure out.

Another problem though was the fact that Sona was starting to believe that she had gained a peerage member based more on being agreeable to authority figures more than actual want. The way that the old man had treated that girl from last night showed that he expected nothing but perfect excellence. If that thought process was correct, that meant that she had actually intimidated her queen into joining her peerage, even if it was unconsciously. Sona was still a devil, but she still prided herself in getting all of her peerage members via now shady means.

If it was true that Hoka's true personality was being suppressed for something that was supposed to please his grandfather instead of being himself, than it would be a blow to Sona's pride. It left a bad taste in her mouth thinking about it, but it was something that needed to be taken into consideration.

Sona's eyes widened a bit as she mentally hit herself for not thinking of it sooner. If she couldn't plan around Hoka, than she should plan with him into it! It would seem that the lack of sleep had messed with her planning as well. But still, considering that, she could start by gaining more trust with the blue haired boy. It was obvious that he didn't want Sona to know about his grandfather for less than noble reasons than what was originally stated, but it she had to start somewhere.

The first thing that she thought of doing would be getting Hoka used to her whole peerage instead of just herself at the moment. He had met Tsubaki, and Momo, but there was still the rest of the peerage to meet as well. If she was thinking over it correctly, than by at least showing a place where he could be himself, than that would help with the trust issue that she was thinking of. He couldn't get upset with her if he told them.

Sona blinked a couple of times in annoyance at the sunlight that streamed through the window of her room, but she needed to get up anyway. The lack of sleep would get to her eventually today, but it was still something that she needed to deal with herself. It was her own fault for staying up planning, when she knew for a fact that a good night of sleep would have resulted in her finding the answer sooner than how she did. She really hoped that the Hoka, at the least, didn't notice how tired she was.

"Sona-sama, are you alright?" A soft voice asked, causing the violet eyed devil to look towards the voice and see Tsubaki standing there with a frown on her face.

Sona let out a yawn, as she blearily looked towards her first peerage member "I'll be fine Tsubaki-san. I made a mistake is all."

"Should I call the school to tell them you won't be going to school today kaichou?" Tsubaki asked with a frown "You look dead on your feet at the moment."

Sona shook her head to deny that, as she moved to sit at the table, a plate of food already set in front of her "I'll be fine Tsubaki-san."

The pawn looked skeptical about that, but decided not to say anything, which Sona was grateful for. While every single one of her pieces cared for her deeply, they knew when to drop something as well. It was known by all of her peerage that she liked to prepare for any possibility before going into a fight, and considering her worry for her newest piece, it was most likely obvious to her peerage why she was tired. Sona had done this before after all, but Tsubaki was the one to make her stop and sleep that time. This time though, the only way she was going to stop was by getting Hōka safe.

Letting another yawn out, Sona started to eat, though her thoughts continued towards what she remembered of last night. Whoever that girl was, she was related to Hōka, which meant another person to try and save. That old man, even if he was related to them, needed to go, one way or another. She needed to know how Hōka and that girl would react to him disappearing, but the biggest thing was how she would get rid of him.

She didn't want to kill him unless there was no other option, as it was a last resort. Even still, there was a chance that he needed to die for Hōka and the girl to be free of whatever it was the old man was doing. Sona had no clue what it was he was doing, but the fact was, when Tsubaki and Sona had arrived at the house, immediately they both felt magic around the house. They didn't know what it was, but it made it so that Sona couldn't pinpoint where in the area her queen was.

That fact was both troublesome and worrying as it meant that the old man, was either not their real grandfather, or the two had heritage neither knew about. Either option was worrying, though Sona hoped that it was the first instead of the second. Finding about an unknown heritage wouldn't be good on either teenagers mental psyche, at least in comparison to finding out the old man wasn't their real grandfather.

Giving a sigh of annoyance, Sona started to rub her temples, while Tsubaki took the plate to the sink for her. There was to much to think about with not enough time to plan things out. She wanted to be certain things were going to go the way she wanted, but at the same time there were to many unknown variables for her to combat. Even the slightest mistake could could cause everything to collapse and that would be the worst thing for her.

"Kaichou. We should head to school now." Tsubaki spoke out causing Sona's thoughts to derail, and her focus to turn towards her best friend.

Sighing once again, Sona stood up and walked out of her house, rubbing at her eyes all the while. It might have been a mistake staying up so late, but in her opinion it was worth it. She had just used her queen piece by taking a chance, and she would be damned if she didn't fight tooth and nail to try and help her queen. It would be a tough fight no matter what, but that wouldn't stop the student council president. Not by a long shot at the very least.

Blinking a few times to get the sleep out of her eyes once she sat down at her own desk, Sona picked up a pen and started to focus on her work. She needed to be less worried about Hōka right now, and more focused on her work. There was still time to help Hōka, so there wasn't any reason why she should be worried about it when there was work in front of her.

Sona paused when another one of her peerage members, Meguri Tomoe. The girl had reddish brown hair that stopped at her shoulders, being kept in pigtails. She had a smile on her face at the moment, her brown eyes sparked with cheer, as she held some papers out towards Sona. It was amusing to say the least, but Sona was used to it.

"I'm done with my paperwork Kaichou!" Tomoe yelled with a grin on her face, though the loud tone annoyed Sona at the moment since she was so tired.

Nodding while taking the paperwork, Sona set them down, before turning back towards her Knight "Tomoe-san. Have you seen Hōka-san yet today? He should have been here already."

"Hōka-chan?" Tomoe asked while putting a finger to her chin, before quickly shaking her head "Nope, can't say I have! Why, is Hoka-chan in trouble Kaichou?"

Sona sighed deeply "That's the question of the day Tomoe-San. Do you know anything about Hōka-san? Anything you can tell me would be helpful."

Tomoe paused for a second, before she gained a thoughtful look. The redhead stayed silent for a few seconds, before she said "Well, I know that Hōka-chan does miss school once a month, but I'm sure you already knew that. Oh! Hōka-chan has been talking to the kendo club more frequently, and has even been practicing with them at times! I bet you'd have more luck questioning them Kaichou."

"Thank you Tomoe-san." The King replied with a thankful tone to her voice "I'll make sure to ask them as soon as I can."

The hyperactive knight gave a playful salute as a confirmation, before she skipped back over to her desk, leaving an amused look on Sona's face. It was fairly amusing talking and watching Tomoe. Sona's only knight had always been hyper, and there was just something about talking to said hyper girl that put a smile on Sona's face. Maybe it had something to do with how cheerful she was in general, or it might have even had something to do with the fact she could bring a smile to anyone's face, but she still inadvertently helped to ease Sona.

Sona let out a frown take over her smile as she thought over Tomoe's words. It was true that Hōka would disappear for a day every month, but no one knew exactly what the reason for that was. It could be that the kendo club knew why that was, but Sona wasn't so sure about that. Even still, it was something that needed to be checked. There was a lot of work that needed to be done, but at the same time, Sona knew she needed to question them sooner rather then later.

Letting out a small groan of annoyance, the Sitri stood up, before walking towards the door. She paused for a second, as she turned towards Tsubaki "Tsubaki-san. Could you keep an eye on the room for me? I need to go talk to the kendo club."

"Hai Kaichou." Tsubaki said with a smile that showed she understood why Sona was leaving.

The King gave a grateful nod towards her pawn, before she walked out of the room and towards the kendo club. All the while she was thinking over what she was going to ask when did arrive. Of course, considering the fact that she was so lost in thought, and tired at the same time, it came as no surprise that she was destructed enough to not notice when someone was in front of her, at least until she ran into them.

"Geez Sona, this is the first time you've been so distracted." An amused voice stated, causing the Sitri to look up to see a redheaded student staring at her with amused green eyes.

Sona gave a tired sigh, as she said "Rias. I'm sorry for being inattentive enough to run into you."

Rias, in turn, frowned as she looked at the student council president "Are you alright Sona? You look like your about to fall asleep at any moment. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I don't think there's a lot to help with Rias." Sona said in a tired tone, which was followed by a yawn "I used my queen recently, and things are stacking up one after another ever since."

The redhead blinked once in surprise, before she nodded in understanding "I see, so you have a troublesome Queen as well."

"Ara ara. Your so mean Buchou." Another voice spoke out, as a black haired student walked into view, her violet eyes shining with amusement, though she paused at the sight of a tired Sona "Ara Ara. You look so tired Kaichou-sama. What could cause you to be so tired?"

Rias put a hand to forehead, as she turned towards the black haired girl who was apparently Rias's Queen "Akeno, you were obviously eavesdropping, so you know what she was talking about."

"Oh? And when can I meet Kaichou's Queen? It's nice to not be the only queen in the area anymore." Akeno said while putting a hand to her cheek, and a smile on her lips "where is this queen now?"

Sona sighed in slight annoyance as she said "I don't know. I was about to ask the kendo club, as Hōka-san apparently practices with them at times, but I don't suspect to gain much from the visit."

"Hōka... Do you mean Hōka shisuzu?" Rias asked with a raised eyebrow earning a nod in response "A male Queen. That's a first as far as I know. But still, I'd like to help you search for him if you're willing Sona."

Sona frowned a bit, though instead of denying the help, she had to hold back a yawn "I wouldn't be opposed to the help. I'm going to talk to the kendo club still, but do you think your familiars could be sent to look through the town?"

"Of course." Rias said with a smirk, though it still showed that she was willing to help "All you need to do is tell them what the person you're looking for looks like."

Giving a small nod, the Sitri king, looked towards Akeno for a second, before turning her gaze back towards Rias "In that case, there are two people that I need to look for, but I'm unsure if you'll spot on or the other, or even both, so I'm being more cautious than anything."

"Ho? And who exactly is this other person you're looking for?" Akeno asked with a teasing look "Is it someone that you're queen is interested in?"

Frowning in annoyance, Sona sent the Queen the annoyed look, before letting it pass "I don't know who it is, but it's a girl that looks like Hoka, but she has brown eyes instead of blue. What i'm worried about though, is the fact that his Oji-sama treats them both like trash. To make matters worse, I believe that he isn't really their family. There is magic of some sort around the house."

Rias frowned in thought as she heard that "Magic? As far as I could tell, aside from his sacred gear, Hoka was a normal human before you reincarnated him. That doesn't make any sense."

"That's exactly why it has me worried Rias." The Sitri responded right back "I would appreciate it if you would help me. I would owe you one as well, as much as it pays me to be in someone else's debt."

Rias, in turn, shook her head as she said "No, I won't ask anything from you for this. That old man is an unknown, and for all we know he could be a threat to Kuoh. That's not something I can just ignore. I'll have Koneko and Kiba help search as well."

"Arigato." Sona said with a small bow, no matter how much it pained her pride to bow to Rias, before she stood back up once again "If you could summon your familiars, I'll give you the description for the two, and we can begin."

After giving the group a brief description of who to look for. Sona once again made her way towards the Kendo club as to talk to them about Hoka. It did come as a bit of a surprise that the laziest boy in kuoh was willing to train with the kendo club, but then she remembered yesterday with that girl. That weapon, no matter what way you put it, was not a fake. No fake weapon of any kind could have cut something that cleanly. The cut was perfect, and yet that old man forced that girl to try again.

That alone caused a frown to appear on Sona's face once again, but she discarded those thoughts when she heard the familiar shouts of the kendo club. Walking towards the shout, it came as no surprise that the Perverted Trio were running away from the Kendo club once again. It was actions like those that made Sona wonder if those three actually learned anything from their beatings. Of course, she didn't bother to pay attention to those three as she walked towards the Kendo club, but the sight of her caused them to freeze, which inevitably got them caught.

Ignoring the three boys screams of pain, Sona walked up to Murayama and Katase, the two that ran the Kendo club, the neutral face that was normally associated with the Student council president present. Seeing her approach, the two stopped and let the rest of the club deal with the deal with the perverts. It would have been almost comical to a bystander all things considered. The fact that Sona was talking to the president and vice president of the kendo club, while the perverted trio got beat up.

"Ah, Kaichou! What can we do for you?" Murayama asked with a smile though she did notice the glances Sona was giving to the Trio "We caught them outside the changing room again."

Sona gave a hum, as well as another glance, before turning her attention back towards the two Kendo club members "I didn't come here for that anyway. I was told from Tomoe-san that Hoka-san trained with you're clube every once in awhile. Do you know where he might be at the moment?"

Katase looked at Murayama real quick, before she asked "What do you need with Hoka-kun Kaichou? Is he in trouble?"

"No he isn't." Was the quick response "I figured that it would have spread by now, but Hoka-san is the accountant for the student council."

The two girls sent skeptical looks towards Sona, but they knew she wasn't lying. The student council president didn't make it a habit to lie after all "Well, Hoka-kun, should be in the city at this point. Um, I believe he's visiting his mother's grave. He does it once a month, and the administration never had a problem with it before. I'm guessing he didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't. I don't have a problem with it, but I wish he would have told me at the very least." Sona said with a quiet tone "Thank you for this information Katase-san, Murayama-san."

Murayama gave a smirk and a two finger salute as she said "Anytime Kaichou. And if you see him, tell him that we of the Kendo club wouldn't mind if he practiced with us again."

"I'll make sure to tell him that." Sona spoke out, before she walked off once again. The school day was practically over, but she hoped that didn't mean he had left for home if he did visit the cemetery.

Reaching the Cemetery took a bit of time, but when she did reach it, Sona stopped short when a soft, obviously female, voice cut through the air with a melodic hum . The tone had caused something to swell in the young devils chest, and it caught her completely off guard to be honest. The soft humming, if she was thinking of the right song, shouldn't have suited the song, yet it did so surprisingly.

"Oh memories~! Where'd you go~? You were all I've ever known! How I miss yesterday how'd I let it fade away~..." The voice sang out, which attracted Sona to the owner, and it was with a surprise that it belonged to the girl from last night.

Sona's eyes narrowed a bit, all the while still listening to the girl as she song softly, though the words stopped after a bit, though there was couple drops of water falling on the ground in front of her showing that she was crying. Now that she had a closer look at the girl though, she was shockingly similar to Hoka with facial structure, and a couple of other things as well, though her frame was more feminine as was obvious.

The girl blinked a couple of times, while getting rid of the tears, before she noticed Sona, and she jumped with a shocked yelp, falling on her butt in the process. A small sound of pain came from the girl in the process, though the amused sound that came from Sona in response to her blunder left the girl looking at Sona with wide eyes, though her brown gaze was focused more on the Hand that was poised to help her up.

"Are you going to take my hand or are you going to stay on the ground?" Sona asked, amusement shining in her violet eyes.

The girl's face turned bright red, as she gently took the hand that was stretched out towards her, which easily helped her up. Not even a second later, the girl bowed as far as she could, while saying "Gomenasai..."

"Why are you apologizing?" Sona asked with a raised eyebrow "I was the one who startled you, not the other way around. If anyone should be apologizing, it's me."

The girl's face turned a bit more red, as she bowed once again "Gomenasai!"

"Please, stop apologizing." Sona stated while sighing in slight amusement "I already forgive you so there's no reason for you to keep apologizing."

The girl's face stayed red, but it was obvious that she was trying as hard as she could not to apologize again. The amusement that was shown in Sona's expression seemed to be caught in the girl's gaze, as her blush toned down enough to be shown as embarrassment, instead of shame like was shown before. The Sitri compared her to a puppy if anything, and it was nice if nothing else, having someone that wasn't rowdy but was still willing to talk around her.

"Ah! Gomen, I should introduce myself, or at least that's what Oji-sama told me." The girl said with a soft tone that showed someone that was like a gentle flower in most cases "My name is Hanatoria. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sona gave a nod while also giving a smile as to ease her nerves, while introducing herself "I'm Sona Sitri. Its nice to meet you Hanatoria-san."

"Please, just call me Hana." Hanatoria said with an embarrassed blush "Everyone I know calls me Hanatoria, it'd be nice to have someone just call me Hana."

Sona nodded in understanding. Being the Heiress of a clan would make one prefer to be called one thing or another, or whatever the case it was with Hana. She most likely wanted someone to see her for herself, and not whatever it was that her grandfather saw her as, which was where the full name came from. Still, despite this, Sona felt there was something different about Hana, but she couldn't place her finger on it.

A nod came in response to the girl's request, before Sona asked "If I may, what is your relationship with Hoka-san, Hana-san?"

"You know Nii-san?" Hana asked with wide brown eyes that would have melted the heart of anyone with a soft spot for cute things.

Sona, however, was hardly affected due to Tomoe, as she nodded "Of course. You're Nii-san goes to Kuoh, which by my uniform alone should tell you I can from the same school, and I'm the student council president, to which you're Nii-san is a part of."

"I-I-I see." The girl stuttered out, while looking towards the ground, an obviously sad look on her face.

Giving a small smile as to try and cheer the girl up, Sona said "Is there anywhere you're supposed to be Hana-san? If not I would like to talk to you if you're willing."

The girl's expression went to confusion for a brief second, before her eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically "Hai! I would love to Sona-san! Oh, but I don't know much about the city..."

"That's alright. I know plenty of places we could go Hana-san." Sona said with a small smile once again "You just tell me what type of place you want to go to, and we can go there."

Hana gained a hesitant look at that sentence, before she asked "Are you completely sure Sona-san?" Getting a nod from the girl, a fire seemed to burst into the girl's brown eyes as she said "T-t-than I want to go to a karaoke club!"

To say the King was surprised would be an understatement. The girl in front of her was, by all definitions, skittish. The fact that she gained a fire in her gaze at the prospect of going to a Karaoke Club was also surprising. Most skittish people wanted to stay away from crowds, but her request was a big part singing in front of crowds. Though, with her voice, she could see why she wanted to sing.

"Of course." Sona said with a nod "Than we should head there now. I can that you're eager to sing, so there's no sense in waiting."

Hana gave a sharp nod in understanding, before following after Sona. Looking back towards the girl briefly, Sona was slightly surprised by the fact that she was wearing something so normal. Considering the girl's Grandfather she suspected something traditional, but instead she was wearing a light blue sundress that reached her ankles, and a long sleeve crop jacket that was a white color, and a pair of strap sandals on her feet. A jade necklace hung from her neck as well though. The fact that Sona couldn't see any skin on the girl except for the girls ankles and feet, neck, and head though caused her eyes to narrow slightly.

Getting to the club was fairly easy. Getting into it, however, was something that would be a bit harder. The club, at the moment, was apparently full, but despite this, Sona decided to use a bit of magic to convince the guy out front to let them in anyway. Thankfully Hana didn't seem to notice as she was looking at everything in childlike wonder, which most likely stemmed from her never seeing anything like the club before. It brought a smirk on Sona's face.

At first this was only an idea to try and get to know the girl as to try and convince her to help with getting rid of her grandfather in one way or another, but now that she saw how happy the girl was it changed. The only person who was as childish as Hana was at the moment that she knew of was her sister, and even then, this was a childlike innocence, while Serafall wasn't innocent. Far from it actually. This was a lot more genuine in Sona's opinion.

When they walked into the club, the first thing they heard was the terrible singing of a guy up on stage. He was trying to sing 'Senbonzakura' and he was failing at it as well. His voice was out of tune, and he was slurring as well, most likely indicating that he was drunk. Sona cringed at his voice, and out of the corner of her eye she saw that Hana had as well. Well, at least she wasn't the only one who had that opinion of the guys voice.

Ignoring a lot of the crowd, Sona walked up to the DJ, while dragging Hana along with her as to make sure she didn't get lost. Once she was in front of the man, Sona adjusted her glasses, before asking "My friend here would like to sing a song."

"She's not the only one you know." The DJ stated in response as he motioned towards three other people who were waiting on the side "The only problem is that the guy up there wont get down no matter what we do."

Sona frowned in annoyance at that fact as she said "I see. If I managed to get that man off of the stage, could my friend procure the stage for a single song at the very least?"

"I don't see why not." The guy drawled out, though there was a disbelieving tone to his voice as well "Your friend can be the first one up if you manage that."

Turning back towards Hana, Sona was surprised to see that the girl had disappeared. Panic settled in for a second as she searched through the crowd, before it disappeared. Hana, surprisingly enough, was on stage walking towards the guy that was trying to start another song. Even though Sona couldn't hear the girl over the crowd, she could see the girls mouth moving, and that she had her hands on her hips. The sight was honestly comical enough to cause Sona to crack a smile.

To the devil, the girl looked like she was a mother that was scolding a misbehaving child. The Drunk was shocked to say the least, but he couldn't do anything as the girl continued to scold the guy until he ran off the stage, earning a lot of cheers of joy from the crowd. Hana, however, looked like a deer caught in headlights as she stared at the crowd that was celebrating at what she did, her face red. Quickly walking off stage to the DJ, the guy laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nicely done!" The DJ said with a grin as he gave her a thumbs up "As thanks for that, you're up next for singing, and I doubt anyone's going to say otherwise either!"

Sona took a glance at the others waiting along with Hana to see that all of them were making motions for the girl to take the stage. Hana looked towards the black haired girl that befriended her to make sure, and she saw a smirk, and a shooing motion that showed it was perfectly fine. She had, in turn, blushed a bit in embarrassment, before whispering something into the DJ's ear for her song. He, in turn, gave a thumbs up, before she walked onto the stage.

"Alright folks!" The DJ said with clear joy in his tone "Up next we got a girl from in town, while she sings a song from America surprisingly enough! GIve it up for the girl who cleared the stage, Hana!"

The black haired girl let out a soft chuckle in amusement, as she watched the blue haired girl walk onto stage with the microphone in hand. She seemed hesitant though, not to long after she seemed to take a couple of deep breaths, before she put the microphone to her mouth. She didn't say anything for a few seconds as the bass came through the speakers.

"I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard," She began, a soft, talking, tone to her voice "I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words, I wish I found some chords in an order that is new, I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang. I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink, But now I'm insecure and I care what people think."

She paused as the song seemed to slow down, her brown eyes locking with Sona's violet ones in the crowd "My names 'Blurry face' and I care what you think." Hana paused as she seemed to try and say something to the girl she was looking at before repeating herself "My names 'Blurry face' and I care what you think."

The background music slowed down once again, as she looked through the crowd once again, while she moved across the stage in a bouncing motion while singing "Wish we could turn back time, to the good ol' days~... When out Mama's sang us to sleep, but now we're stressed out~!"

Hana repeated that line once again, before she sing in that talking way once again "Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young, How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from, I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it, Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one..."

Pausing once again, Hana's eyes trailed back over to Sona again "It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose, Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam, But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered, Out of student loans and treehouse homes we all would take the latter."

Taking her eyes away from the girl once again, Hana started to spin around a bit as she repeated the chorus once again, her voice cracking here and there as if she was thinking of something that was actually happening, which caused Sona to pause. She didn't have time to contemplate this though, as a second later Hana's voice came through the speakers again "We used to play pretend, give each other different names, We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away, Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face, Saying, "wake up, you need to make money."

Hana repeated herself one more time with both chorus and the last part, before the song cut out to show that it was done. Now that things were a bit more quiet, Sona's eyes narrowed as she thought over what Hana did. Those looks she was receiving from the girl was meaningful, as they were important. That was not a good thing, no matter what the situation. It was almost like she was warning-

Sona's eyes widened considerably at that, before she turned towards Hana, who was motioning towards the door of the club. Following after the girl as fast as she could without making it suspicious. Once they both made it outside, Sona lead the girl to a more secluded part of town, before turning towards the girl.

"Hana-san, you were warning me of something." Sona said with a frown "What was it you were warning me of?"

The girl looked around the area they were in, before she tried to say something. Before she could though, another voice broke the silence "That wasn't a warning Sitri-san. That was a plea for help."

Sona's eyes widened considerably, as did Hana's, as they both looked towards the voice to see the old man with a pair of black feather wings on his back. Sona was thankful that they were only a single pair on his back, but with his age, that would mean that he was experienced at the very least.

The fallen angel landed on the ground, holding a cane in his hands, before he spoke out again "When were you going to tell her that you and Hokatoria are the same persona Hanatoria?"

Sona's eyes snapped towards the girl, violet eyes wide with shock. The girl she was staring at, in turn flinched, as if in pain, before she stuttered out "Th-th-that isn't true!"

"Ah, of course you would still deny it." The old man said with a nod, though it was obvious he wasn't happy with that statement "You were created because of a sacred gear after all."

Sona looked towards the girl once again as she started to tremble, her brown eyes wide with fear. Her eyes were filled with fear in multiple ways. The biggest way though, was the fear of Sona looking at her differently. The Sitri heiress didn't know what the fallen angel meant by that, but it didn't matter anymore. Hana needed to be protected, even if there was something different about her

Deciding to interfere, the Sitri heiress, glared at the old man as she said "You aren't getting any closer to her Fallen angel."

"Oh? And how are you going to prevent that?" The old fallen angel asked "Especially since the other half of that girl listens to me?"

Sona's eyes widened in shock, before she tried to turn around to try and stop what was going to happen, but a hit to the back of her neck caused the girl to fall towards the ground. The last thing that Sona saw before she lost consciousness, was Hoka, with a blank expression, carrying Hana way, as she screamed something while trying to break free.

* * *

 **So, did you guys enjoy this chapter as well as the last one? This one, was hard, but fun to write like I said before, and I hope everyone liked it.**

 **Now, it is revealed who the girl is, and what her relationship to Hōka I see! I bet none of you saw that coming! Now before you ask, the sacred girl was split as well, making its power half as powerful, but just as effective. Take for example, if Hōka would have tried to make an Excalibur, and he had the power to do so, it would now be only half as powerful as the original. The power is, by most means, nerfed now, but it's still powerful due to versatility. I won't say anything else, but I hope to hear what other people think of this fact, but I still have questions for you.**

 **1: did I keep all cannon characters in character do you think?**

 **2: what is you opinion on Hana by herself?**

 **3: did I catch you by surprise with the old man being a fallen angel?**

 **4: should I continue with the music idea I put in this chapter?**

 **5: What do you think is going to happen with Hōka and Hana?**

 **That's all I got for you, so until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok! Just like I promised a week ago, here is another chapter for this story! Unfortunately, it's a bit shorter then what I normally spit out, but it's still a good 4,000 words in length, so hopefully it's not lacking for those of you who had to wait.**

 **Moving on, this chapter also has my first fight scene! I honestly hope it hits to par with what you guys are hoping. I can promise that fight scenes will get more complicated as I go, but for now they might be a little, bland I think. I just hope that I get better with them in the long run. Either way though, I'm happy with the results of this chapter, and I'll leave you to your reading.**

* * *

Hana's first thought when she woke up after being knocked out, was what had happened to Sona. The woman was nothing but nice to her, and she had ended up getting hurt by helping her. The fact though, was that she didn't know what was going to happen now. She didn't know if Sona was dead or not, and she didn't know if she was going to be killed soon or not either. The man that she thought was her grandfather, being a fallen angel, was not something that she expected, but if she had known, she would have tried to kill him without a single thought. Now, however, she was in a situation that she didn't know if she would survive to see tomorrow.

Trying not to make too much noise as she opened her eyes, the queen of Sona Sitri's peerage looked around the room that she was in. Her arms were chained above her head, and she was currently hanging from a wall, but that didn't mean much. It wasn't the first time that she was stuck like this. Hana just hoped that the bastard didn't try and use her again like he did a couple of times. Those were times that she wished more than anything that she could wring his neck, but she wasn't strong enough to break free under normal circumstances.

The room she was in, however, was like something you would see in a cliche horror movie for a torture room. It had grey bricks for walls, and it had a few instruments of torture laying around, but other than that, it was empty. The occasional drop of water that echoed through the room was the only sound at the moment, but despite this, she wasn't afraid. She knew for a fact that even if she couldn't get out of her predicament by herself, she would have someone come for her eventually.

As she was stuck there, Hana's thoughts trailed off to back when she first joined Kouh and how she ended up as a part of Sona's peerage. She and Hoka were still one person at that point, and she was forced to crossdress as per her 'grandfather's' orders, but thinking back on it, she wished she could have been herself at the time. Knowing Sona, despite how little time she had with the king, she would think that Hana had joined her peerage due to subconscious fear of some sort. Joining was, at least to her, a way out of her current life. Now though, it wasn't just about her anymore.

Hoka, the creation of a sacred gear that the fallen angel had gotten ahold of, was never supposed to be around, but all things considered, he was pretty much her brother now. She wasn't going to abandon him, even if she had to kill the fallen angel to free him. He was too important to her now, and that was all that mattered. It didn't matter that he had no free will of his own at the moment. She was going to help him no matter what.

Looking up at her restraints a little closer this time, Hana started to swing her legs causing her to get some moment. This continued for a few more seconds, until she got enough to have her legs connect with the chains that were holding her up. Frowning at them, Hana looked at the keyhole to her restraints for a few seconds, before she opened one of her hands, a deep black orb appearing in her hand at the same time. As the orb shrunk, it turned into a different shape, until it finally turned into a key. Moving her head to grab the key with her mouth, Hana started to move the key around, until it finally clicked, and she fell to the ground.

Landing on all fours, Hana's brown eyes narrowed as she looked at the door to the room, before she caused another black orb to appear in her hand, a katana being created out of the darkness this time. Holding the sword with both hands, she slowly moved towards the door, sword pointed forward, until she was standing right in front of the door. She didn't hear a single sound coming from the other side, but that didn't mean much. A couple of seconds later, Hana's instincts screamed at her to back off, to where she quickly backed away from the door just as a couple spears of what seemed to be pure light stuck through the wood.

The door was completely destroyed at this point, while Hana kept a hand on her sword, the metal shining with the little light there was in the room. With the door destroyed, however, there was nothing in between her and whoever it was that threw the spear, and at the moment, there was only one type of creature that could have thrown them. Considering the only fallen angel that Hana knew was the old man, she was fairly certain that it wasn't him.

"My my, the little flower is mighty smart." A condescending, male, voice spoke out, before a man that was dressed in priestly robes of all things walked into the room, greying hair standing up on his head "I guess we're going to have to fix that eh?"

Hana didn't say anything in response, and instead just pointed her sword at the fallen angel in front of her. The fallen angel, in turn, frowned a bit, before sighing and said "Why do you have to be so quiet? I like it when my opponents scream before they die!"

The angel flew straight towards Hana, a spear of light in his hands, but before he could get close, Hana appeared behind him, swiping her Katana to the side. When she placed the weapon on her shoulder, a large cut from the fallen angel's right shoulder, to his left hip, appeared causing him to fall to the ground with only the whites of his eyes showing.

"Ive no time for cannon fodder." Was the only thing the queen said, before she left the room, leaving the fallen angel to die.

Continuing through the stairs that she was left with to go through, a feeling of oppression never disappeared, but Hana knew exactly what it was coming from. This was underneath the Dojo style house that Hana had lived in for most of her life. The oppression, however, was coming from the fallen angel. He wasn't strong energy wise, but he was old enough to outsmart a lot of his opponents. That was something that she was going to have to be careful of. Of course, the explosion from above, caught her attention right away, causing Hana to speed up her pace up the stairs.

When she reached the top of the stairs, she kicked down the door to the outside with little thought, as she looked towards the destruction of the house that she had lived in. There was hardly anything left of it, and the black feathers that were strewn around gave evidence of more than just that one fallen angel being here. What caught Hana's attention, however, was the water that was on the ground. The pipes in the house hadn't broke, so there shouldn't be any reason for there to be water on the ground.

Looking up from the ground, Hana summoned another weapon into her other hand, this one being a Tanto instead of a Katana like last time. The smaller blade looked like it belonged to a set with the first one, but that wasn't of much consequence, as Hana flipped the blade into a backwards grip just as a fallen angel took flight in front of her. Despite this, however, its focus wasn't on her, as she, as was this one's gender, frantically looked around to try and look for something. It was even yelling at whatever it was looking for to reveal itself.

Hana was sorely tempted to attack the Fallen angel, but she didn't get the chance to as a large blast of water hit the fallen angel. The sheer pressure of the attack, seemed to actually tear off a layer of skin, while it also had enough force to send said fallen angel up into the sky fast enough, that when it hit a barrier that was set up, there was the sound of breaking bones. The fallen angel didn't even get a chance to recover before a Naginata flew up into the air and pierced the fallen angel through the chest, killing her instantly.

Looking at the source of the attacks, Hana had to take a double take when she saw Tsubaki and Sona standing, looking at the fallen angel. The two didn't look happy, but the that didn't matter at the moment. Hana's eyes narrowed as she looked towards the two, before she ran as fast as she could towards them, gaining their attention at the same time.

"Kaichou!" Tsubaki yelled, as she went in front of Sona, obviously seeing the aggressive look that Hana was giving their direction as a bad sign.

Instead of jumping at them, however, she jumped right past them, to cut a fallen angel that tried to sneak up being them, with both of her blades, the silver being stained with red with the quick slashes. With the threat taken care of, however, Hana looked back towards the king and pawn, before she let her weapons disappear into a shroud of black energy. With the Tanto and Katana gone, Hana crossed her arms, an unamused look on her face.

"Why are you here?" She bluntly asked, her normal shy nature completely disappearing at the moment.

Sona frowned at the tone she received from her queen, as she stared Hana down "We're here to help you, and save you for that matter."

"I'd rather have not come at all." Hana said with a scowl though she quickly held up a hand before Sona could say anything else "I'm not going to make you leave, but I didn't want you in harm's way in case I needed to fight Hoka."

Sona's scowl softened a bit at Hana's words, before she adjusted her glasses a bit "I understand your concerns Hana-san, but keep in mind that i am still a high class devil. I can take care of myself sufficiently."

Hana gave a small smile in response to that statement, as a european longsword appeared in her right hand. Holding the blade out, Hana motioned with her head for Sona to grab it. Giving the sword a once over, the King eventually grabbed a hold of the weapon, causing her violet eyes to widen in surprise at the sheer power that was emanating from the weapon. It was almost as if-

Sona's wide eyes looked towards Hana, as she held the sword with newfound hesitance. The Queen just gave a small smile, as she gave a nod, confirming her King's suspicions. The smile shrunk a bit, as the blue haired girl summoned another Katana out of the black energy that she usually used "I'm trusting you with that Sona-san. I hope you understand exactly what the means as well."

"But isn't this-" Sona tried to talk, but Hana just nodded before she could finish the sentence "If you trust me enough with this, than I will not betray such trust. Just be careful. I would rather not have reason to need this."

Hana nodded in response, as she turned away from her king, her attention back on the destruction of her childhood home. She wasn't sad over it, far from that in fact, but the fact was, she didn't know how Hoka was, and then there was the fallen angel. The hand that was gripping her Katana tightened just at the thought of him. She wanted nothing more than to kill him, but she needed to focus on Hoka before anything else. It would be bad if she didn't help him, and it wasn't just because she didn't know what would happen to herself if he died.

Hana made to try and say something to Sona, but her instincts took over not even a second later, as the blue haired girl disappeared, and reappeared in front of Sona, her Katana blocking the attack that was sent at the King. The owner of said attack, however, was Hoka, something that was not to Hana's liking, but she knew what she needed to do. Even if she had to die to stop him, she would make sure that the fallen angel that did this to her and Hoka, was going to pay.

"Sona-san, go on ahead, I'll hold Hoka off." Hana said, while making sure that her Pseudo brother couldn't move towards Sona.

The king seemed to hesitate at the words, but a look from Hanal caused her to nod, and run ahead, Tsubaki not to far behind. Hana barely heard what sounded like the rest of the Student council, before her attention went to solely on the person in front of her. Hoka's expression was completely blank, though he seemed to twitch at the voices from near by. That alone was a sign for worry, but Hana had more than his odd behavior to worry about.

"Hoka, you don't have to fight." Hana spoke out,causing the boy's blue eyes to lock onto her "I'm not going to stop trying to help you."

Hoka tilted his head for a second, before a shuddering sigh escaped from him "I understand that Hana, but do you think that it will change anything? I'm still under that fallen angel's control, and unless you knock me out, I will still try and kill you no matter what you say."

The two halves of a whole looked at each other in silence for a couple of minutes. They did nothing but look at each other with the eyes of someone who was analyzing their opponent. Neither of them wanted this fight, but one of them needed to fight, and the other had to fight without a choice. No matter what either of them did, there was going to be a fight and it was only going to end with either Hoka being knocked out, or Hana dying.

Moving to the right just a little bit, hana made to try and move, before they both disappeared, the loud clang of metal resounding through the wreckage, as they reappeared in the space between them, swords clashing together. The two stayed exactly where they were for another brief second, before they disappeared, and reappeared once again in a different spot, this time, Hana's foot blocking Hoka's sword, while the blue eyed boy, in turn was holding onto Hana's wrist, restraining the sword from hitting him.

A look passed between the two, before they parted once again, The Katana in Hana's hand changing into a Kusarigama. Spinning the small sickle by its chain, She flung the weapon that she had towards her brother, the weapon being quickly knocked into the air as he blocked it, but with a quickly move of her wrists it was sent down. The Sickle blade hit Hoka right in the back, though he recovered quick enough, to grab the chain, and pull on the weapon. The blue haired girl was quickly pulled towards him as a result, but with her other hand, she grabbed the other sickle that was attached to the chain, and swung it at hoka the second they got close.

Hoka, in turn, blocked the attack with a Kunai of all things, that he created not even a second later from his sword. Not sparing a single second, the blue haired boy grabbed Hana by the wrist, and flung her over his shoulder. Before she hit the ground, Hana quickly forced her hands under her, before she spun on the balls of her hand, kicking at Hoka, causing him to retreat. Getting back on her feet fairly quickly, she changed her weapon from the Kusarigama to a Naginata.

Hoka, in turn, had turned his weapon into a Celtic style spear, bringing the weapon up at the last second to block the blade that was sent at him. Kicking Hana in the stomach, The blue haired boy switched his weapon into senbon needles, before throwing them at her. Hana in turn, spun the Naginata in a large circle, blocking all the the senbon, before turning the weapon into a javelin, and throwing it at the boy across from her.

Hoka, quickly made a shield appear on his arm, deflecting the spear upwards, and breaking it back into dark energy. Spinning the shield on his arm, Hoka grabbed the weapon and chucked it at Hana. The blue haired girl quickly had a gauntlet appear on her hand, as she grabbed the shield. Surprisingly enough the weapon didn't turn back into dark energy, and it was actually Hana who was focusing energy to keep the weapon in existence. Putting the shield onto her arm, Hana summoned yet another european sword, this one being a rapier instead of a longsword like before. Shifting into a more defensive stance, Hana looked towards Hoka just as he, in turn, summoned a Zweihander, the blade looking giant compared to him.

The two were stock still for only a second before they charged straight at each other once again, the small blade that was in Hana's hand moving like lightning in front of her. The first jab was blocked by the massive blade easily enough, but the second jab caught Hoka in the ribs. In turn, the large blade that he had summoned was swung onto the shield, causing a loud crack to be heard, indicating a fracture in Hana's right arm.

The two quickly disengaged, Hoka holding onto his side, red seeping through his fingers, while Hana cradled her right arm, the bone sticking out of the skin to show it was broken. No matter what either of them did, they couldn't get one up on the other, and it didn't matter what tactics they used. They were literally identical in their fighting style.

Hana's eyes narrowed at that thought. Hoka was her and she was also him, at the same time. The only difference was that Hoka didn't have any free will, which meant he couldn't do anything if the fallen angel didn't want him to. Looking around the place Hana saw something that neither of them had tried to copy, and that was something she could use to her advantage. If she got to use it than that would be a distinct advantage.

Hana's eyes flickered back towards Hoka as he sent her a narrowed eyed look. He didn't know what she was doing, that much was obvious, but at the moment that wouldn't last long. Pushing magic energy into her legs, though she winced at the burning that came with never practicing with it, she created a Tanto once again, before she rushed straight at Hoka, causing him to widen his eyes slightly in surprise, though it wasn't enough to completely catch him off guard as he summoned a broadsword quickly enough to try and block.

Unfortunately for him, instead of attacking him, Hana jumped right over him, causing him to look at her in both shock and confusion, before she rushed forward faster than he could react and grabbed the item she was looking for. Moving faster than before, the Blue haired girl quickly disappeared in the rubble piles causing Hoka to create a sword once again, this one being smaller, but more maneuverable.

"Where are you..."Hoka muttered out as he slowly walked through the piles that was created by not just the house, but everything under it, being destroyed.

The blue haired boy was looking everywhere that he could for Hana, but he couldn't find her. Before he could react, however, something hit him in the shoulder, sending him reeling backwards a bit. Grabbing at where he was hit, he couldn't see what had hit him as it disappeared into darkness before he could grab it. Another hit him a second later, this one hitting him in the back of his right thigh, the attack disappearing just like before. The attack's kept coming one by one, each one disappearing right before the next hit him.

By the time the onslaught was done, Hoka had close to twenty holes all over his body, something that would have killed a normal person, but it did enough to him to cause him to lose enough energy where he couldn't move. Whatever Hana did, it was effective as far as Hoka was concerned. Hearing something moving above him caused him to look and see Hana, a neutral look on her face, a bow of all things in her hands, that disappeared in a second after she showed up.

"A bow?" Hoka asked, his voice weak from the blood loss "But, neither of us know how to use a bow..."

Hana shook her head "You don't, but I do. I grabbed one when I jumped over you niisan."

Hoka's eyes widened a bit in surprise, before they closed slightly in understanding "I see. Than you have won the fight fair and square neesan. I know that I will not die, but I wish you the best of luck on your fight against the fallen angel."

"I understand Niisan." Hana said with a soft smile, as she put a hand to her brother's back, and gently set him onto the ground.

The blue haired didn't protest as he was lowered to the ground, but even then, Hana was gentle with him as to not hurt him. This was the last thing that she wanted, but she new it would come down to it. There wasn't much that she could do to stop it, but she now knew that he was safe at the very least. The Fallen angel wouldn't be able to hurt him anymore and that was the biggest victory, on a personal level, for Hana. The problem now, however, was to help Sona with killing the one who caused all of this.

Standing up, Hana winced as she felt both her arms and legs protest the action, which was due to forcing magic through the limbs. That was definitely something that she shouldn't have done, but she didn't regret it one bit. She needed to get the bow that was on the ground, one of the few long range weapons that had been in the house. Forcing magic through limbs, however, seemed to have done something that would be a bit lasting, or at the very least, her legs were going to be hurting for a good while. She couldn't exactly tell at the moment.

Hana tried to walk forward, but before she could manage more than a step, she started to fall over. The queen tried to steady herself as best as she could, only to have someone help her steady herself. Looking up towards the owner of the arm that helped her, Hana saw Tomoe of all people helping her, a big grin on her face.

"You must be Hana-chan!" Tomoe said with a lot of energy in her voice "Kaichou told us about you when she made it back to the school so I was kinda curious as to what you're like, and than we saw you fighting, and I have to say that you're really strong, and i want to fight you at one point as well!"

Hana blinked a couple of times in bewilderment, though a sigh from the side caught her attention to another member of the group, a girl with brown hair and eyes. Her name was Reya if she remembered right. The girl gave a soft smile, and an apologetic look towards Hana as she said "I'm sorry about Tomoe-san's Hyperness. She's always like this though."

"Reya-chan! Don't be so mean!" Tomoe complained as she pouted at the brown haired girl.

A small laugh was heard from the same area, as a blue haired girl gave a soft smile at the scene "You are pretty hyper Tomoe-san. Kaichou can hardly handle you at times as well."

"You're all so mean to me!" Tomoe whined, before she turned her head towards the last person in the group "You're on my side aren't you Ruruko-chan?"

Said girl gave a closed eye smile as she said "I'm sorry Tomoe-san, did you say something?"

The hyper girl started to cry in anguish at the fact that no one was on her side. Hana, on the other hand, was just confused as to what was going on. All things considered though, they were at least comfortable around her. It would take some time for Hana to get used to them, but she would eventually. At the moment though, there was something more important they had to deal with.

It was time to clip a crow's wings.

* * *

 **There's the end of this chapter, but there is still more to come, so drop a review and a favorite if you liked the chapter and this is your first time reading, so yeah...**

 **Questions now I guess?**

 **What do you think of the way Hana and Hoka's sacred gear works?**

 **What do you think that sword that Hana gave Sona is about?**

 **Was the fight between the 'Twins' good enough?**

 **Do you think Sona and the group will be able to beat the fallen angel?**

 **That's all I got for now, so I hope to hear from you guys soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

So... Im sorry for the long wait between chapters, but there was a a lot going on, some thibngs of which Id rather not talk about. The thing i will say, however, was the fact that one of my eardrums ruptured and I required sergery becuase of it. I hope this will at least be able to tell you why I couldnt write this for however long it was, but here is the next chapter as a promised would cme out eventually, though i wish it could have been sooner, just so all of you know.

Moving on, I also want to say that Im not completely happy with this chapter, so Im not entirly sure what everyone else will think of it. Hoepfully I get some good comments on this, and people actually do like the story, but I know that there will always be someone that wont like it just based on priciple, r some other thing. Im just going to put this out there becuase of the fact that I want to know what you guys think of this chapter in general as I tried my best with it, and I hope that others will at least tell me what they think. With that in mind, however, I beleive its time for this chapter to start.

* * *

 _I do not own Highschool dxd or any of its characters. All OC's in this story, however, are all mine._

* * *

Wincing a bit at the shock that went through her shoulder as she walked, Hana could hardly believe that the battleground she was standing on used to be the home that she had lived in for so long. The fact alone was enough to bring a smile, and a scowl, to her face. She didn't know exactly what did this, but she had a good idea, what with the courtyard being completely destroyed when she got up the stairs? Even still, the blue haired girl was worried about Son and Tsubaki. She didn't doubt their capacity, but the old man who pretended to be her grandfather was not someone to take lightly.

"Be careful with her Tomoe." Reya spoke out as the hyperactive girl jostled Hana once again "Shizuka-senpai is in a tender state at the moment. It's surprising she's even conscious at the moment. You used a lot of magic energy Shizuka-senpai."

Hana gave a weak smile as she spoke with some strain "Just Hana will be more then enough. I don't want to feel like I'm more important the. Any of you just because I'm a higher piece."

"The fact remains that you are our Senpai Shizuka-senpai." The blue haired girl who had eventually introduced herself as Tsubasa spoke as she looked at the queen with an even look "Your a third year, while all of us, except for Kaichou and Tsubaki-san."

Ruruko gave a smile and a nod to add to this, as she happily said "Me and Tomoe are first years so everyone else here is our Senpai."

"But all of you have more experience as Devils then me, so doesn't make you my Senpai in that sense?" Hana asked with an incredulous look getting a nod for Momo as well "Then how about you just call me Hana-san?"

That, surprisingly, worked better then she expected. Hana expected there to be some form of protest or somthing to make sure that they could still call her senpai but now that it was said and over with, she was happy to know she managed to get away with something. Hana was ninth percent sure that she wouldn't be able to get away with this type of thing when Sona was around, so she thought she might as well enjoy it while she could. The biggest thing, however, was that she didn't know that's people that well.

She knew Stuabki and Sona, but not that well, and she had just been introduced to practically everyone else. It wouldn't be good, at least to her, if she tried to make it so that they called her senpai in such a situation. As such, she made sure to put out an argument that would stop them from calling her such. That had little to do with what was going to happen pretty soon though. It was only a matter of time, and Hana was completely sure that she wasn't anywhere near ready for what was going to happen. She was going to have to kill the man she had called her grandfather and it was not going to be easy.

A loud explosion caused Hana, and the rest of the peerage, to look at the direction it came from, to see Sona and Tsubaki trying to fight the fallen angel, though there was a cloud of smoke that made it so they couldn't see anything. Despite this, Hana got out of Tomoe's grip easily, and ran forward as fast as she could, a sword appearing in her grip, as she charged forward right as a light spear that was aimed at Sona appeared. She knew for a fact that her king wouldn't be fast enough to dodge the sudden attack, which was why Hana trusted her instincts too much in same cases. This was not one of those situations.

Slicing the spear straight down the middle, Hana stood right in front of her king with an even look sent towards the smoke cloud that was in front of her. Hana made sure to stabilize her breathing as to decrease how shaky she was, but that didn't matter. If she had to ruin her body to fight this guy, she would. It would be worth it to save Sona, and that was all Hana thought at the moment. She was the first friend the girl had actually managed to make, even if that was debatable, and that was enough of a reason for her to protect the king without any incentive.

"Hoh? I thought for sure that the boy would be able to stop you. You both had the same power no matter what he should have been better as I trained him more than you." The voice of the fallen angel spoke out as he sent a glare towards the girl that was proving to be a thorn in his side as the smoke cleared "I suppose this is for the best though. Now I can perform a cleanup with little to no problems. All of you are in the same place ready for me to kill you after all."

Hana let out a shuddering breath due to how little energy she had at the moment, but the girl steeled herself as her eyes trying to bore a hole into the fallen angel that was going above them "I won't let you harm Sona-san anymore. I do not care what your name is, and it doesn't matter. You are not going to leave here alive, and I'm going to make sure of that."

"Oh Hoh. I see, the little brat thinks she can take on as she is now." The fallen angel said with mock appreciation in his voice "What are you able to do in your state brat? Your tired, and you've obviously no more energy to fight. No matter what you do, things will end the same. Me victorious, and all of you brats on the ground bleeding out from light spears in you bodies."

The scowl that appeared on Hana's face was enough to cause the normally mostly closed eyes of the fallen angel to open as she spoke "It doesn't matter if I have to break my body to beat you, I will not let you harm the person that gave me a second chance at life. I might not have understood exactly what was going on when I first agreed, but I don't regret it one bit. You controlled my life, and used me as little more than a tool, and that isn't something I'm just going to sit back with anymore."

Not even realizing that she had put Sona's fears to rest involving the girls choice in joining her peerage, Hana swung the sword that was in her hand away before it disappeared, the black energy going back into her hand and turning into a familiar katana to Sona and Tsubaki. It was the Katana that she had used when she was training with her the fallen angel in front of her. It was a tool that was used to try and force Hana into a tool herself, but she didn't care anymore. The blade was the most comfortable thing she had, and that was all that mattered.

Unconsciously, the bat wings that identified Hana as a devil flew outwards, as she put both hands on the handle to her weapon. The Queen and the fallen angel stared each other down for a few seconds, before Hana rushed forward at a speed faster than before, but she knew it wouldn't last. She had expelled too much energy against Hōka, but she needed to to do this, or she would never be free of her demons from the past. Hana knew that her king knew this as well, and the violet eyed heiress wouldn't interfere unless it involved her life on the line. That was completely fine though. She wouldn't want it any way else with how badly this man treated her.

The katana blade crashed straight into a light spear, but before the fallen angel could float, the weapon went straight through the light as if it were made of butter. Hana quickly flipped away before the fallen could try and attack her again with the other light spear he made in an instant. Blocking the third hit that was aimed at her, the Queen, swung upwards, sending the blade straight through yet another light spear, and also managing to nick the fallen angel's arms.

A small growl came from the girl as she held the sword she had in front of her towards the fallen angel. A single second was all the girl needed, however, to charge forward and try and skewer the fallen angel in the chest with the Katana, the blade being blocked by another light spear, that caused the weapon to go slightly off course. Spinning on her leg, the Queen kicked the man in the face, sending him backwards a bit, but the end result was of Hana huffing slightly with lack of energy, while also wincing when she moved her right shoulder.

The split second it took for the queen to roll her shoulder, was the same second that the fallen angel appeared in front of her. The next instant, a spear of light was shoved straight into her gut, causing her to let out a cough of blood, but at the same time, she didn't feel any pain expect from the blood. Looking down at the spear that was in her stomach, Hana wasn't afraid like she expected.

 _The power of Chaos runs through thy veins. Utilize this power, and triumph!  
_  
The sound of some sort of voice rang through her head as she cough up more blood, and grabbed the spear that was in her stomach, ignoring the look of arrogance the man in front of her had. She couldn't hear a thing, but she felt like she could feel everything around her. The feeling of Sona, and the rest of her peerage running towards her to try and help. The feel of the man in front of her. The feel of the fallen angels that littered the battlefield, both unconscious, or just beat up to much for them to do anything about it.

For a brief second, the fallen angel in front of her disappeared, and she thought she saw someone else in front of her. The new person had brown hair that reached his shoulders, and cruel red showed amusement, a cruel smirk on his face as he grinned, sharp teeth being shown in the process. Despite the image changing for only a brief second, Hana felt like she should know who the man in front of her was, but she did know one thing. Due to his appearance, she felt one thing, and only one thing.

Unbridled rage.

 _You are not yet ready for the full taste of my power, but you are worthy of a small portion. Go! Destroy this insolent fool!  
_  
Hana didn't even register the words that were spoken to her by whatever was talking to her, as she grabbed the spear in her hands, ignoring that her hands were starting to burn, as a hair clip of a black flower with a white center appeared on her head, the object glowing briefly. The clip's brightness grew to a way that made it almost seem like a light of its own, before Hana ripped the spear out of her stomach, and spun the object in her hands slamming it into the fallen angel's chest. She barely registered that she even did that, but she knew that she wouldn't get lucky with a sudden power surge again.

Hana's eyes rolled into the back of her head the second the tip of the separ broke through the fallen angels back. In an instant, Sona had caught the girl, and jumped back, trusting the rest of her peerage to protect her while she tried to help the girl that was in her arms. She didn't know what her queen had just done, but she knew for a fact that it was almost like a balance breaker with its strength. Whatever had just happened, the Sitri Heiress was going to find out eventually, while she tried to solve the puzzle that was her newest servant.

Looking up from the girl she was holding, Sona looked at the Fallen angel that was desperately trying to stop the blood from coming out of his chest, something that she looked at with an impassive look. The man in front of her peerage seemed genuinely scared now, but the Sitri Heiress couldn't bring herself to care. This fallen angel, while relatively weak in comparison to some, had brought her peerage to the sorry state they were in at the moment with little problem. The rest of her peerage was exhausted from the sheer amount of cannon fodder they had to get through, so while they weren't injured they were out of energy.

Tsubaki was on her last legs, and it was only due to Momo that she was even standing at the moment. To say that Sona was upset by the fact she was so injured would be an understatement, and that didn't even include her own injuries. She was almost certain she herself had a few broken ribs, and there was going to need to be some time to heal, even if she used the more... awkward way of healing like Rias did. In all, it was a fine mess they got themselves into, but in the end, the end justifies the means. Sona wasn't about to let her queen go after all.

Looking over at Tsubasa, the King of the peerage walked towards the fallen angel, with a scowl on her face, the knight taking watch over the queen with her absence "You have caused a lot of trouble Datenshi-san."

The cold tone that came from the King was enough to cause the fallen angel to freeze in fear, despite the fact that his form was that of an old man. Sona was so far from amused, that she was just about ready to tear this fallen angels head off with her own hands. She normally wasn't this violent, but after piecing together Hanatoria's background from the surroundings, and the way she acted, the King felt she was justified for a little violence. While she wasn't as caring with her servants as the Gremory were, she still wished for every single one of them to be happy. With that in mind, what this fallen angel did was completely unforgivable.

"S-sona-san..." A weak voice spoke out, causing the King to look back just as Hana struggled to sit up.

Tsubasa, in turn, tried to keep her down, with a worried look on her face "Hana-san! You need to stay still or you'll cause more damage to your stomach!"

"I don't care!" The girl yelled, coughing up some blood in the process "I n-need to see h-him die... P-please Sona-san..."

Sona looked at her queens pleading look, before she nodded in understanding "I understand Shizuka-san." She than turned towards the fallen angel who was looking at the girl that he had tried to kill with a look that all but screamed anger "For the actions you have given against the house of Sitri, I sentence you to death."

With those last words, there was a blast of frigid air that took the area by storm causing everyone that wasn't Sona to shiver. It wasn't something that she liked using, as her specialty was for water magic, but her sister had taught her ice magic for finishing off stray devils easier. She would never admit it to her sister, but the few ice spell that she had been taught were extremely useful, and they had finished things more than once when it came to stray devils. Looking back towards her Peerage, Sona took notice of the look of pure joy that appeared on Hana's face, before her eyes rolled into her head once again signaling her consciousness leaving once again.

"Let's head home." Sona stated as she started to walk off the property.

As they left, the Sitri heir barely took notice of one Tomoe picking up Hoka to bring with them. She wasn't going to heal the boy when they got back to the house, but she wouldn't say anything about bringing him back either. It came as no surprise that hana cared for the boy, despite the fact that he had tried to kill her. They were two halves of the same person, but despite this, Sona didn't know which body was the real one. Was Hana originally a guy or a girl? She would have asked either of them, if not for the fact that she was sure the question would be extremely embarrassing for them. Maybe it was a mystery better left unsolved.

The Sitri heiress took a deep breath as she lead Tsubasa to her room, and then asked the girl to set Hana on the bed. Sona knew that this would lead to some questions from the girl, but it was better she do this than leave her to heal naturally. Dismissing Tsubasa with a single word, the Violet eyed girl gave a soft sigh, before she started to take her ruined uniform off. She had multiple of the same uniform for this very reason, but she was going to be doing this for a different reason. Just thinking of it brought a light blush to her cheeks, but she carried on, taking off her bra, and throwing it into the clothing hamper that was near her bed.

Sona proceeded to take off her Queen's as well, the blush on her face growing as she did so. This was extremely embarrassing, and it was thanks to everything that she could think of that there wasn't going to be any school tomorrow. She could sleep right next to Hana, and heal her at the same time, for as long as possible, before the blue haired girl woke up. It was an embarrassing way to do it, but it needed to be done, lest the bandages that Tsubasa had managed to put on the girl become useless before midnight even came around. The embarrassment, however, didn't stop sona from feeling slightly confused when she saw that the girl she had stripped down had chest bindings.

The curiosity that the Heiress had outweighed her embarrassment, as she slowly started to unravel the chest bindings that Hana had on, before her eyes narrowed, and her face grew a scarlet red at the sight of what could only be at the very least an E cup size from the queen. Sona wasn't jealous of the larger chest the girl had, but more at the fact she even thought of the size of them in the first place. Turning away from the girl that was currently sleeping peacefully due to the comfortable bed, Sona decided that she would start healing the girl.

She was still confused about how the girl even hid those things.

* * *

Squeezing her eyes shut harder than normal, Hana let out a small moan of annoyance at the light that was going directly into her eyes. Why? Why did the have to be so annoying? She just wanted to lay back and sleep with whoever was right next to her in peace. Was that so much to a-

The Queen's train of thought quickly derailed as she realized that someone was sleeping right next to her, and judging by the size of the body, the person was a girl. That or it was a very effeminate boy, but the blue haired girl hoped to whatever deity there was, that it was a girl. At least with that, the girl knew for a fact that she wouldn't have slept with whoever it was next to her.

Opening her eyes, and blinking the sleepiness out of them, The blue haired girl looked towards the person that was right next to her and she saw that it was Sona. The Queen was confused as to what was going on, but then all the memories of yesterday flew right back to her. The fight, and the end of the man that had caused her so much trouble in her life had been killed. She didn't know exactly what had happened after she became unconscious, but she knew for a fact that there was no way that she was going to be able to go back to that house. Even if it wasn't destroyed, she would still refuse to due to the memories of the place being too much for her.

Sitting up slowly, Hana took note of two things. The pain in her stomach was completely gone.  
That in and of itself, was a co platelet good thing. She didn't want to have to go to school with a hole in her stomach that still healing. The other thing she noticed, however, completely destroyed those thoughts as she looked at the fact that not only was Sona naked, but she was as well. The fact that Sona was naked didn't shock her all that much, as she liked to sleep naked to, so it stood to reason that someone else would like to sleep naked as well. The fact that both of them were naked, in the same bed, however, was a completely different matter.

Hana looked towards her King with a wide eyed look as she tried everything to rationalize what was in front of her. She hoped to everything that she didn't do anything to the girl that had saved her in the first place. She wasn't about to get hero worship for her king, but that didn't mean that she wasn't extremely happy to have a friend like Sona. The girl was definitely going to be a good influence on her.

Didn't mean that Hana wasn't going to be lazy when she could. That wouldn't change.

A small shuffling sound was heard from next to her, causing the blue haired girl to look towards Sona, who was starting to wake up. The black haired girl, in turn, was trying to stifle a yawn while she rubbed at her eyes with the palms of her hands. To add to the 'cuteness' of the kind, as far as Hana was concerned, the violet eyed girls hair was sticking up at odd angles. Despite the situation, the sight brought a smile to Hana's face.

"Good morning Kaichou." Hana spoke with a smile on her face, her brown eyes flashing slightly in amusement.

The king sent a bland look towards her queen, as she stretched slightly "Mornings are never good. Whoever made that phrase should suffer."

"Not a morning person it would seem." Hana said with amusement, deliberately not looking anywhere but the King's face "I was always weird in that sense. Being able to get up at a moments notice. I believe all the naps I take during the day have something to do with that."

The Violet eyed girl gave a glower at that statement, as she got up, grabbing her glasses, and trying to get the sleep out of her eyes. Hana barely glanced at the remains of her outfit she had on the other day, though she was slightly upset that such a nice sundress was ruined as it was. The shorts she had on were ruined as well it would seem.

Turning away from those, Hana moved over to the slightly lavish dresser that Sona had, as she looked over her shoulder to see Sona's slowly confused look "Where is everything kept?"

"Drawers are ordered by top clothes to bottom." Sona responded automatically, though she frowned slightly, as the sleepiness slowly disappeared "Why did you want to know?"

Hana turned back towards the dresser as she started to grab clothes for the girl behind her "You're in no state to coherently find your clothes, so I'm helping you with that." She paused as she looked over her shoulder "I'm not helping you get dressed though."

Sona's cheeks reddened slightly, but her frown turned into a scowl, her violet eyes darting to the side "I wasn't going to ask for your help getting dressed as it was. I am curious why Tsubaki hasn't come up yet though."

"Unless my nose is wrong, I smell food coming from outside somewhere." Hana stated as she started to walk towards Sona with the clothes she brought out "I'm going to guess that she is cooking then, and she thought I would be able to help you with your clothes."

Sona hummed in response, before she asked "Then what about your clothes?"

The blue haired girls face grew a deep shade of red at that, but she didn't comment. Sona might act serious most of the time, but she was nothing, if not a good teaser.

* * *

A couple of days later, after working out everything with Hōka, Hana was standing in front of a door, specifically, the door to her classroom. She was unsure what was going to happen, but she knew this would make waves. A new student so early in the year was obviously going to cause some amount of gossip, and it was due to this that she asked Sona not to recruit her into the student council right away. If a new student suddenly went into the student council, it would cause suspicion, even with hypnotism.

Sona was reluctant, but she understood. Hana needed time to make a name for herself in the school, and then there was Hōka himself. The boy refused any advances from the Sitri heiress to join her peerage, as he felt he was finally free to be who he wanted. This wasn't to say that he wouldn't back up the group if they asked. He just didn't want to be a part of the peerage.

Going back to the point made with Hōka, the boy wanted nothing to do with fighting against anyone anymore, unless it was to protect instead of hurt. Sona was still suspicious of the boy, but she would give him the benefit of the doubt for Hana's sake. She did, however, warn him of what she would do it he tried to harm anyone in her peerage. Needless to say, the threat stuck, and he was going to leave them alone in that.

"You may come in." The voice of the teacher spoke out, breaking Hana of her thoughts.

Walking into the classroom, the blue haired girl immediately took note of all the looks she was getting, and it took all her willpower not to shrink In on herself. Lazy, both of them might be, but Hana was definitely shy in comparison. All the looks she was getting made it hard for her to think, but the encouraging nod she saw Sona give her, was enough for her to steel her resolve. She was determined to do this.

"Hey, she's pretty isn't she?"

"She looks a lot like Shizuka-san doesn't she?"

"Do you think she's single?"

Hana heard all of the chatter, but she was determined to stay strong. Though the looks she was going to get in a few seconds was definitely going to be more than worth it considering the situation.

Hana bowed slightly as she spoke with a small smile "Hello. My name is Shizuka Hana. I'm Hoka-san's sister."

A loud chorus of yelling went through the classroom, as almost everyone looked at the blue haired boy who was sleeping beside Sona. The student council president, in turn, had a neutral look, but there was amusement shining in her eyes. The chaos alone was enough to cause the smile in Hana's face to grow, as she tilted her head slightly while smiling.

"Please take care of me."

Those five words were the ones that broke the camel's back as the chaos grew even more, everyone ignoring the teacher.

Maybe coming would be a good idea after all.

* * *

 **So? What did you guys think? If Im honest, I thought it was a bit of an Anticlimatic ending for the angel, but then again, it was similar to how Issei took care of Raynare. He got beat up for awhile, then ended upw tih a spear in his legs, before he got enough power from the boosted gear to send her flying, and hten Rias took care of the rest. It might be a bit cliche, but it was what I wanted to do even before I remembered the thing with issei ended up the same way. Revenge will only lead you into a spiraling decent of madness and anger, and as such, I couldnt let Hana finish off the fallen angel. Kiba got over his hate, as was shown in the actually light novel, but Im not about to try and do something like that, as there is a difference between revenge on a person, and revenge on an object.**

 **Moving on, I would also like to thank every single person that followed and or favorited this story for waiting so long for the next chapter. I promise that hte next one wont be nearly as long of a wait, but I will not promise anything when it comest to its release. I have phases when it comes to writing, and I'm going to work on this story here and there while Im waiting for whatever else there is going to be with other story's just so you know, but that doesnt mean that Ill make it a month or more before I update again. I dont have any questions for you this time, as there is still a lot of things going on here at home, but I hope to hear from you guys about whatever it is, and Ill make sure to ask any non spoiler worthy questions you guys send me. Till next time I suppose.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I'm sorry to everyone who is reading this for the long wait in the update once again, but the fact is, I created two other parts of the imagination maker world! I don't expect this to get popular enough that a Wiki is made for this, but nonetheless, I hope people like this story! Your reviews are what make sure that I actually update, so make sure to send one of those! At the end of this, I'm going to be adding in some questions, as well as information on what the other stories are, so I honestly hope that everyone enjoys this chapter as well.**

* * *

The first week of school for Hana was, if she was honest, not nearly what she had been expected when she finally went to school as a girl. Aside from the perverted Trio trying to perv on her every chance she could get, the girl had been a hit with a majority of the school to begin with. She easily went into the top 5 most beautiful girls of the school, along with Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, and Akeno. It was kind of confusing being dotted on at one point by the non perverted boys, but Hoka put a stop to that as he made sure to walk with Hana everywhere. The girl wasn't particularly happy about that, but she didn't argue.

Hana knew what the boys could be like due to her time as a boy in school, so she knew that he was deterring any of the male population that was trying to get her to do something she didn't want to. She could take care of herself, but if she did it herself, then there would be repercussions on both of them. Sona had beat it into the girl's head that anything she did could end up with the student council on her back. Hana, in this situation, had stopped pulling pranks on people that didn't deserve it.

Hoka, on the other hand, had no such resistance.

Despite being in the student council, the boy had no restraints against pranking anyone that slighted him, or his 'sister'. This included the Occult research club, when Akeno had teased Hana just a little too much, and that caused the blue haired girl to almost faint in embarrassment. It became exceedingly obvious that all of the shyness when it came to the two had gone straight to Hana, and the fact that she was lazy at times didn't help. When she ended up falling asleep in class at one point, the teacher had woken her up suddenly causing her to yelp loudly, which had everyone looking at her.

The blue haired girl, had looked around her to see every pair of eyes on her, and that, evidently, had been too much for her, as the faint spell that followed showed. Hoka, on the other hand, had just sighed at the sight catching the attention of everyone, as he stood up and picked the blue haired girl up. Telling the teacher that he was bringing her to the nurse, the boy walked out of the room, leaving the three devils in the room slightly confused.

After that, Sona had confronted the girl, asking what was wrong, to which she had said that when she was in battle she was completely different. The girl's shyness was acting up during the conversation as well, if her reluctance to look at the student council president was anything to go by. It was almost concerning for the Heiress, but she understand what was going on with that. It would seem that Sona would have to try everything from scratch with the girl in front of her. The girl, despite her memories, was practically a blank slate, and that was something that Sona was going to make sure that she grew in a good way, in comparison to what happened before.

The current problem, however, was the fact that Sona told her to keep an eye out for a boy that she wanted nothing to do with. It helped slightly that despite him being such a bad pervert, he wasn't one of the boys that she had beat up a week ago. He was surprised when he was told about the incident, but instead of getting scared of he, the boy started laughing, while saying that 'Matsuda and Motohama got what was coming to them." The fact that he had said that in the first place was a surprise, but then again, when Hana looked at the boy, she knew that despite his perverted nature, he seemed to not want to take advantage of a girl that didn't like him.

There was something weird about the boy that she couldn't put her finger on, as well. It was almost like there was something he was hiding, but than again, it would be more likely that he had something hidden he didn't even know about. That was probably why Sona wanted to have her keep an eye on him. Of course, this was before Hana noticed that some of the members of the Gremory group were following the boy at times as well. Hana frowned at that, but she waited until the boy had gone home, before she confronted Sona about it.

"You say that you saw Rias-san's Rook following the boy as well?" Sona asked as she sat across from her queen, the hand carved chess set that Hana had given the girl as a present "I suppose it was only a matter of time. The boy, while being a major pervert, has a sacred gear that could very well be on par with one of the longinus."

Hana frowned at the chessboard as one of her knights was taken, before she moved a pawn in return, taking Sona's bishop "Somehow, I can believe that. The boy is a pervert to extreme levels, but he doesn't seem to be the type to take advantage of anyone else."

"Got this just from observing him Shizuka-san?" Sona asked with a slightly raised eyebrow, as she took the pawn, with her knight, also setting her up near the other king "Check."

Hana furrowed her eyebrows a bit, as she castled, and looked towards her king "It's not that hard to spot when you're not trying to kill him, unlike a majority of the school's female population. He's actually a gentlemen to me. But than again, that may be due to just how shy I am in the first place."

"That's true. Even now, you're speaking in a softer tone than what I remember during our time fighting that fallen angel." Sona spoke as she moved another piece, putting it in position to take the girl's queen "That is not a bad thing, however. Under most circumstances I would have someone walking with you at all times, but as you clearly demonstrated not even a week ago, that is unneeded."

Hana rolled her eyes as she moved another piece, putting a pawn in front of her Queen, to save it "I still want to know what exactly I did to scare the male population. Rage has made me black out before, but i never expected for it to happen again."

"Whatever it was that caused that, I believe it better for you to not find out just yet." Sona spoke as she moved another piece, taking another piece off of the board "Some things are simple enough that it needs no explaining."

The blue haired girl, looked over the board for a bit, before she moved another piece "Whatever the case, I believe that you should talk to Gremory-san about Hyoudou-san. Check by the way."

The black haired girl studied the board for a good long while, before her violet eyes widened slightly at what she saw. The smirk on her face that Hana knew as 'the plan smirk' appeared, as the violet eyed girl leaned back in her chair "I believe that was Checkmate, Hana-san. But yes, I will have to talk to Gremory-san."

The blue haired girl was looking at the board with wide eyes, as she realized that it was checkmate, which was not something she had expected on bit. She knew that playing Chess with Sona would eventually lead to a victory on her part, but she didn't expect it so soon. Even still, she saw that the pieces lined up just right that Hana's pieces put it as checkmate. A small smile graced her features at this, as she stood up, and put the chessboard away, before following Sona.

This was one thing that Hana would most likely never get used to. The fact that the queen had to follow the king almost everywhere they went, at least in public places. Tsubaki, who used to be the one who did this, would never admit it, but she was glad to have more freetime now that Hana had come along. The heterochromic girl had been the unofficial queen of the peerage due to the four pawns that she had taken, and the fact that she was also Sona's best friend, but now that hana had taken the queen piece, that job fell onto the blue haired girl's shoulders.

She never would have thought that this was what she was going to end up doing after actually joining, but she could honestly say that she didn't regret it. Sona was a nice person, and she knew for a fact that her king wasn't going to take advantage of her. Of course, the fact that Sona was a bit strict didn't mean anything to her either. The peerage knew when not to overstep their bounds and knew when not to do something that Sona would disapprove of. It was fairly simple with her, but it was still nice, as she still treated them like family, in one sense of the word.

Breaking out of her thoughts, the blue haired girl took note of the direction that the two were headed. It wasn't that big of a surprise in hindsight that the gremory group, which used the cover of the occult research club, used the old school building. The building was sufficiently creepy in one way or another, almost like it could be haunted, but Hana knew that ghosts were real enough, and she wasn't scared of them. Instead, she looked towards the building with an appraising look, almost like she was judging what the inside would look like compared to the outside.

The inside of the building, in contrast to the outside, looked nice and clean, the white walls in the corridors were pristine looking, while the wooden floor looked almost like it was waxed daily. The stairs that we went up looked just as new as the floor did before, and even the doors looked like they were fairly new. It was nice, and it even sent a small smile on her face, as she looked at the building, not seeing a single spec of dust. It would seem that Rias Gremory, while wanting to be discreet, had also made it so that it showed she didn't like the place being dirty.

Walking into the room, Hana blinked slightly in surprise at all of the Magic circles that were everywhere in the room, but even then, it wasn't that surprising either. If they didn't have the Magic seals then they wouldn't be able to get orders from the higher ups for Stray devil extermination, something that she had yet to do, but had gotten an explanation of. There hadn't been to many as of late it would seem, and that was something that Sona said happened here and there.

What shocked, the blue haired girl, was the fact that there was a shower in the same room, despite the fact that anyone could have walked in and gotten a glimpse of Rias naked. Of course, that was quickly shut down, as she remembered two things. The first was that Rias wouldn't let just anyone go into the old school building, so that wasn't likely. The second, was the fact that even without seeing the girl naked, she knew for a fact that the girl had no modesty, if the fact that she wore the uniform like she did was anything to go bye.

While Sona was conservative with her appearance, Rias, as it turned out, was completely different. The few times that hana had seen the girl, she could always see her nipples going through the uniform, which did little for the imagination, which meant that she had underwear that barely considered as such, or she didn't wear any at all, at least on the chest area. It didn't help, that she wore such a short skirt with the uniform as well, which caused more than a few panty shots to the student populous, and despite this, the girl didn't seem to care whatsoever.

Looking around the room, Hana took note of Rias's queen, Akeno, looking at the two with a closed eyed smile, while on the couch, a small white haired girl was eating a sweet of some sort, and the final member, the knight if she were to guess, was sitting down with a gentle smile towards the two that had just walked into the room. If she didn't know that they were devils before hand, she never would have guessed that they were in the first place. They were just that inconspicuous.

"Ara Ara, what can we do for you kaichou-san?" Akeno asked with a smile, though there was a hint of, maliciousness, under the smile. It was almost like Akeno wanted to hurt them in some way, and that sent a shiver down Hana's spine.

Sona, in return, pushed up her glasses, as she said "First, if you would please refrain from scaring my queen Himejima-san."

"Fufufu, Gomen Kaichou, she just seems like she would so much fun to play with." Akeno said in a tone that was completely innocent, but despite that, she had unconsciously called her regular into her grasp "Ara Ara, there's no need to be so frightened Queen-san. I don't bite... Much."

It was that statement that caused the blue haired girl to hide behind Sona, much to the Sitri's annoyance with Akeno. She had just asked the woman not to scare her queen, and she does as such without a second thought. Hopefully Rias would fix her behavior long enough for them to talk. It wouldn't do for her queen to be scared to death while they were trying to hash out details for what was going to happen between them and the Hyoudou boy that they both had their eyes on.

Sona was about say as such as well, but a velvety voice spoke out, stopping her "Akeno-san, please stop teasing Shizuka-san, you're scaring the poor girl."

"Of course Buchou." Akeno spoke, while giggling, a hand in front of her mouth, the smirk not disappearing though.

Rias, gave an exasperated look towards her queen, before sending an apologetic look towards Sona's queen "Forgive Akeno Shizuka-san. She likes to tease people a bit to much."

The blue haired girl gave a slightly shaky nod towards the redhead, but she didn't dismiss the sword until Sona sat down on the couch, and she stood behind her king "Rias, From what Hana-san has told me, you have taken an interest in Hyoudou Issei as well. Is this true?"

"Oh? I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by you knowing about him as well." Rias said with a smile as she leaned back in her chair "Of course, this does not mean that I'm going to give up on him you must realize. You have just got a new member to you're peerage, why should I just let you have another without resistance?"

Sona gave a frown as she pushed her glasses up, before she smirked slightly, the same one she had for plans, and she said "Hm, well in that case, how about this? Hana-san has beaten me in chess. You must realize what this means hm?"

"You're serious?" Rias asked with her eyes widening slightly at the implications, looking towards the thoroughly confused Hana "Even than, I can't let you Sona. I'm going to cash in that favor now, and I'm going to ask that you leave Hyoudou for me."

Sona let out a sigh, as she leaned back in the couch that she was sitting in "I figured that this was where it was going to end up. I had hoped that that announcement would be enough to convince you, but i should have realized that things were going to end up this way no matter what I did. I concede Rias, you can have the pervert. I won't stop you, but I extend my hand for any help you desire when it comes to the boy."

"Oh, you're not trying to steal him?" Rias asked with a slightly sad look on her face "I would have thought you would put up more of a fight for him. You are nearly as stubborn as I am, you know."

Sona frowned at the redheaded girl in front of her, as she spoke "I know when to throw in the towel Rias. Can you say the same?"

"Hm, you have a point there." The Gremory said with a petulant look as she looked to the side her cheeks puffing up a bit as well "I was just hoping for a bit more before she actually gave up."

Sona's right eyebrow twitched slightly at that comment, before she stood up, with a scowl, and she said "If you were expecting that, than you're obviously not thinking straight."

"Or maybe, it's you that's not thinking straight." Rias stated as a serious look appeared on her face "Koneko-chan Kiba-kun, could you please go outside with Hana-san? Me and Sona need to have a private conversation."

Hana looked like she was about to argue, but a look from Sona made her stop. The look she was getting wasn't an angry look, or even a disapproving one, but more along the lines of pleading. The blue haired girl didn't know what was going on, but it would seem that Akeno, knew what was going on, if the serious look on her face was anything to go by. It took a second for Hana to remember that these three had known each other since they were children, and that was the only thing that stopped the girl from protesting in the first place.

The two Kings stared each other down, as the rook and queen left the room, before Rias finally spoke "When are you going to tell her? You're queen has a right to know, just as much as Mine does."

"It's not that simple anymore Rias." Sona spoke with an even look towards the other King "You're queen isn't the one you're going to marry after you take care of your suitor. I said to my parents that I would take care of Zephyrdor, and than I would only marry someone who could beat me in a game of chess. I can honestly say that Hana-san would not want to rush into things, unlike that man who thinks only with his second head."

Rias let out a snort, as she rested a hand on her palms "Were you always so crass? I feel as if Shizuka-san has helped you loosen up. You're still to uptight as far as I'm concerned, but you're not nearly as bad as you used to be a month ago."

"Who's to say?" The Sitri spoke with an even tone, though there was a hint of amusement none the less "It is something you will have to see for yourself it would seem. I refuse to let Akeno near my queen alone as of this moment however."

Said queen's giggling caused the two girls to look at her "Ara ara, That's no fair Kaichou. I never get to have any fun with your servants."

"There is a reason for that Akeno." Sona spoke with a deadpan tone towards the queen "Also, I believe I have stated on more than one occasion that you can call me Sona when we are in a private area."

Rias gave an amused laugh at the two, as she sat back in her chair "You two never fail to amuse me when you talk. I wonder why that is?"

"Maybe it has something to do with how dull you are Buchou." Akeno said with a giggle, and a smile, ignoring the look of shock on her King's face.

Sona adjusted her glasses once again, as she sent an amused look towards the two, as she said "I have to thank both of you. If not for this talk, I would have likely stewed on my thoughts about my arranged marriage for a long while. This has taken my thoughts off of that. Thank you, both of you."

Rias gave a smile, while Akeno giggled, both of them nodding towards that. The three of them were friends, and that was going to be the case for a long while. It didn't matter that things would change once the arranged marriages drew closer, but Sona didn't regret a thing. As she thought about it, she realized that there was a large chance that she would need to train her peerage one day or another for the upcoming date, but she knew that she would have to wait until Rias started as well. It would be better if they trained together as to help each other. Under normal circumstances this would not be the case, but with how things were, that was how things were going to have to be.

Sona walked out of the room that the occult research stayed in, before she had Hana following her once again. As they exited the building, however, Immediately, Tomoe, who was running faster than what was normal, was holding onto her knees as she stood in front of the two. She was obviously out of breath for one reason or another, but Sona was slightly worried. Tomoe had run full speed from the student council room most likely, so what would be the reason for the girl to need to get to her so fast?

"Tomoe-san? Is something wrong?" Hana asked, voicing the thoughts that her King had without knowing it.

Hana had gotten to know the rest of the peerage better in the three weeks that she had been at the school, and she could honestly say that things were nice with. She was going to be inducted into the student council next week, and that would be that, but even then, Hana knew that she wasn't going to get to know them as well until she actually joined the student council, but she still needed to get to know them eventually.

The pink haired girl finally caught her breath, as she spoke with slight worry in her tone "Kaichou! There's a guy sitting in the student council room that was asking for you! No matter what we did, we couldn't get him to leave, I just barely managed to get out of the student council room before he knocked me out!"

"What did he look like Tomoe?" Sona asked with a tone that was a bit too calm for someone who should be worried for her peerage.

The Pink haired girl blinked in surprise, before she said "Well, uh, he had slightly shaggy salt and pepper hair, tanned skin, and bright blue eyes. He seemed to be wearing this weird clock charm on a necklace around his neck."

Instead of being worried, Sona sighed, as she started to walk towards the student council room, an even look on her face. It would seem that she would know whoever it was that was in the student council room, and that was both worrying, and reliving for the pawn and queen who were following her.

When Sona finally arrived in the Student council room, she saw that everything was a mess, just like she expected ,and sitting in her chair behind her desk was the man that Tomoe had described. He had a brown trench coat of a sort on, with a black undershirt, his necklace in full view. The man had a pair of brown cargo that stopped just above the ankles, showing a pair of black combat boots that seemed to have mud caked on the bottom of them.

Sona gave an even look towards the man that was sitting there as she sighed and crossed her arms "What are you doing here Onii-sama?"

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! Sorry, but this was a slight thing to put incentive for the other stories. First and foremost, I have a story that involves the man you just saw, Imagination maker: the civil war. That one, I'm not going to spoil, but it will be all original stuff, while following loosely to canon in a sense. Obviously I'm going to be changing things here and there, but at the same time, there's a lot that I'm not. Considering the caliber of people that were involved in the war, he won't be OP, so keep that in mind.**

 **Moving on, I also have the side story, Dreams, that I think you guys should check out. It is going to involve nonsensical this that will be canon unless stated otherwise. Most of them won't even be more then 2,000 words, and most will be even less then that, so I hope people will take a look towards that as well. Keep in mind, I'm trying to make then either cute, or funny, or just plain weird, and I will take requests if anyone has any if someone has one as well, so just keep that in mind.**

 **Ok, the last bit, I just want to say, thank you, everyone, for all of the follows and favorites to this story, and all of them for that matter. Im not to confident that my stories are good, so anything that is considered to be criticism is welcome, and appreciated ok? But now for the questions.**

 **1: Was the time lapse explained well enough?**

 **2: what do you think of the relationship between Hōka and Hana?**

 **3: Do most of you know what the chess game meant?**

 **4: Does Sona still scouting out Issei make sense?**

 **5: What do you think of Hana's reaction to Akeno's words?**

 **6: did the interaction between Rias and Sona stay in character with the two?**

 **7: Who do you think 'Onii-sama' is?**

 **That's all I got for this time, so I hope to hear what people think of this chapter! Remember any and all criticism is welcome, but please don't make any flames. Those don't help anyone.**


	7. IMPORTANT NOTE!

Ok, I know it5s been a long time since Ive updated, and Im sorry for that, but this message is supposed to be short for a reason as well.

Going over everything I did before, Im not really happy with what Ive done before, and I have to say that Im makinga rewrite. I didnt want to send this until I acutally managed to post the story, so you dont have to worry about waiting, so just so you guys know, its there. Im keeping this version of it up for anyone who doesnt know, or is curious about what I did before, but thats literally all this one will be for. Im sorry all of you who favorited this, but thats just what i wanted to do. I just hope that things turn out better this time, and Im more happy with this version of the story. Once again, I'm sorry, but I do hope that everyone will be happy with the newer version of Imagination maker with Imagination maker REDUX.


End file.
